The Terrible Trio
by SSJ Guyver1
Summary: Warning AU. Ranma gets sent to another dimension, coincidently it was the Naruto dimension by Mousse. With a four year limit, what can Ranma learn. NaruNabiki,KibaKasumi,RanmaAnkoTsunade. Elements of lime with quite a bit of swearing. Chapter 7 out!
1. The Terrible Trio Ranma chapter

Author's Notes - I decided to do this another way, seeing as the common thought was that it made no sense. So here you go, a more,... natural meeting,... for Ranma that is lol. Now, if you don't know this by now, you don't pay attention to my writing, but these tend to be a tad, bit, partial, LOT AU :P

Ranma - After Saffron Saga

Naruto - Same day Naruto and Sakura set out after Sasuke together.

Disclaimer - I don't own either Ranma1/2, nor do I own Naruto (not so 1/2). I do however wish I owned them both, then I wouldn't be stuck at work right now, I would be sleeping like the majority of the NORMAL people (it's 5:53am, and I work midnights last night)

------------------------- The Terrible Trio ------------------------

Ranma rolled to the side as he narrowly avoided a giant ball and mace, thown by the residential hidden weapons master. Giving a small frown, since he knew Mousse would never see it, Ranma leapt forward, half heartedly attempting to swat it out of Mousse's hands "Hasn't anyone told you it's not nice to play with dangerous toys!"

Hearing the voice, Mousse quickly yanked back on the chain, causing the spiked end of the ball to lift off of the ground toward Ranma's stomach "Stand still Saotome!"

Looking at the spikes with a small amount of surprise, Ranma gently pressed his palm against one of the openings, and pushed off of it -Hmm,... Mousse has gotten stronger- Twisting in mid-air, Ranma lashed out and kicked Mousse in the solar plexes, causing him to double over, and losing his grip on the chain. Watching with a sigh as the weapon landed uselessly on the ground, Ranma stood to his full height and shook his head at the downed Mousse "Come on man,... why do you continue to fight me? It stopped being fun a while ago"

Fighting to get his breath back, Mousse glared daggers at Ranma's calm form -Damn him,... how dare he look down on a Joketsu warrior!- Finally getting his breath back, Mousse stood up and started toward the bored looking Ranma "DIE SAOTOME!"

Looking at him with mild disinterest, Ranma sighed and shook his head "Listen Mousse,... why don't you just leave me alone. I'm sick and tired of constantly fighting, for what you guys seem to think, my life. To be honest, I fought for the thrill of the fight, but since Saffron, that hasn't been around. You guys are,... for the lack of better wording,... nusince's."

Coming to a slow stop, Mousse stared at Ranma with a slack jawed look on his face -That's how he thinks of me?- He thought about it for a momoent before frowning -I always thought we were closer than this- he looked at Ranma for a moment before he noticed the lack of sweat, or even concentration on the fight -Gods,... He's serious. He hasn't even thought about fighting seriously!- Staring at the ground, Mousse finally realized just what he was trying to do. With a determined look, his head jerked up and stared at Ranma, a humbled look on his face "Ranma Saotome,... this one is honored you saw fit to spare his life" Mousse wanted to smile at Ranma's awed look, but continued regardless "Since you have saved this one's life on more counts than one, he pledges to you his servitude until his death" 

Fighting the need to fall to the ground in shock, Ranma stared at Mousse "I don't get it Mousse,... what's the gimmick?"

Feeling a sharp stab in his chest at Ranma's doubting tone, Mousse frowned "Listen Saotome,... It's been a while since I have been humbled. But listening to you call me, and everyone else out to kill you, a nusince... well,... it's opened my eyes if you'll pardon the expression."

Ranma nodded for a second before sitting down on the ground, still staring at Mousse "You'll hafta forgive me for being skeptic." Seeing Mousse smile, Ranma frowned "Still,... why your life? I just want to sit down and be able to rest without people attacking me"

Mousse sighed for a second before looking down at Ranma's relaxed form "I ask for your forgiveness for all my attempts Ranma-san. However,... you understand my predicament."

Staring at him for a second, Ranma nodded, somewhat believing him now "I understand why you were doing it,... but damnit,... it's my life you were intruding on!"

Becoming slightly flushed in embarassment, Mousse nodded "I know this Sao,... Ranma-san. I once more apologize, but I guess I just felt this would be the only way for me to defeat you" He gave a sharp chuckle before smirking at Ranma, 'causing the pigtailed boy to shudder "Comes to find out, that you never even tried during our fights. All our battles, I saw you so uncaring about the outcome, and I thought it was just a way to enrage me. Now,... it's all so obvious,... you just never thought of me as a threat"

Standing up, Ranma brushed his pants off and gave Mousse a small smile "Listen man,... I'm sorry about it" Seeing Mousse aobut to interupt, Ranma raised his hand "I know it must've been a blow to your ego right now, and I'm sorry. But it's just that,... you were my biggest rival next to the old ghoul. You always kept me on my toes, and constantly surprised me with your new techniques." He gave a shy smile, as though afraid of what was soon to be said "Honestly,... until just now,... I really respected you because you continued fighting me." Shaking his head, and losing the smile, Ranma let out a sigh "But seeing you like this right now,... it makes me feel even worse" 

Mousse was gaping at Ranma in surprise, gone was the naive boy he used to fight -By the goddess,... Saotome's been hiding more than his skill!- Standing before him was a fully matured adult, talking to Mousse as though he was a child "Ranma-san,... since when-"

Turning to look at him, Ranma frowned "Since my return from China. I took everything seriously, short of the fights. The thrill was gone after I killed a god,... a freaking GOD" Seeing Mousse cringe, Ranma sighed "Listen,... I value you as a friend-" Mousse was about to object, but Ranma just smiled "It's sad, but it's true. I have very few friends. You were among the closest, right up there with Kasumi and even Nabiki." Mousse's eyes went wide that thought "That's right, since we returned from China, and no one said a thing about what went on there, Nabiki did some snooping and bullying. She found out what happened, and she started to listen to me more. I can't tell if it's fear, or if she actually cared about my sanity, but she was there. Kasumi though,... she's been listening and giving me bits of help since I first arrived. Sure there was the first few months where she was un-sure about how to handle a boy who turned into a girl with cold water, but she always listened."

By this time, Mousse's mouth was hanging open with shock -Ranma always thought of me as a friend?- He frowned again and shook his head "Then what do you think of Shampoo?"

Looking at the ground, a few tears escaping as his hell came to mind "I think I liked her at one time. But the constant attempts at raping me, drugging me and abducting me for her quest to return to the village has long since ruined those feelings. Before you even ask, Ukyouu is pretty much the same way, she was too overzelous in her emotions. Constantly throwing yourself at someone, only lowers your self esteem. I know Ukyou doesn't want me anymore,.." 

Puzzled at the thoughts running through his head, Mousse tilted his head to the side "How can you be so sure?"

Finding the gesture just a little weird, and seeing how Ranma's life went, this was saying something "I probably shouldn't tell you this,... but me and Ukyou have kinda went our seperate ways. Until we can figure out a way to break the engagement, she will play her role, but never with her heart" Feeling a bit sad at that announcement, Ranma sighed "Listen man,... it's getting late and I wanna get home to Kasumi's dinner. I'll talk to you tomorrow or somethin' "

Seeing Ranma not even wait for a response, Mousse nodded to himself -You will Ranma,... that you will. We have much to talk about- he gave a sorrowful smile before sighing -Starting with how to break your promises to yourself, and everyone else- Mousse turned and walked the opposite way

--- Tendo Dojos, minutes later ---

Ranma walked through the door and kicked his shoes off, before slipping on his house slippers, and walked inside. Before he had even taken four steps inside, he was confronted by P-chan. Giving a soft, mostly unnoticeable sigh, Ranma just tried to walk past him. The second Ranma's foot was withing striking distance, P-chan bit down on his ankle, causing him to scream out "DAMNIT YA PORKER! What the hell do you think your doing!?"

As Ranma reeled back to strike the piglet, Akane came around the corner and screamed out "Damnit Ranma! Stop picking on P-chan!"

Putting his hands out in front of him, attempting to ward off her attack, Ranma growled out "I didn't do 'nuthin to the porker 'kane!" He grit his teeth in frustration as Akane didn't listen, and summoned her mallet -Damnit,... how the hell do I get into these things?-

Kasumi came around the corner, curious as to the amount of noise that was being made "Oh my, welcome home Ranma-kun" is what she would have said, if Ranma was staying. As she started out her sentence, Akane slammed her mallet into Ranma's chin, sending him through the rooftop, with a couple sickening thuds along the way "Oh my!" 

Akane whirled around toward Kasumi, and gave a light blush as she attempted to hide the mallet behind her "K-Kasumi-neechan,..."

Getting a stern look on her face, which looked like a smaller smile, Kasumi took the mallet from Akane with slight ease "Akane-chan,... please refrain from hitting Ranma-kun-"

Before she could say some more, Akane frowned and shouted "But the pervert was picking on P-chan!"

Kasumi looked at the piglet in Akane's arms with a small amount of distatste -That damnable pig again,... one would think it didn't want Ranma and Akane to get close to each other- before giving a more stern smile "Akane-chan,... Ranma had just gotten home. How could he have picked on your precious P-chan in such a small amount of time?"

Coming around the corner, nibbling on a couple potato chips, Nabiki nodded "Akane, I happen to know that Ranma didn't say a word when he came in." Seeing her about to respond, Nabiki just waggled her finger "And don't you say that Ranma would've done it anyways, that's a lame excuse"

Snapping her jaw shut, Akane screamed in mental rage as her sisters took the perverts side "But he,... he was being mean to P-chan I just know it!" she looked down at the bundle in her arms and smiled warmly "Wasn't he P-chan!"

Seeing the pig nod up and down rather quickly, Nabiki frowned "Akane,... think about this for a second. Your asking a Pig for an opinion, yet you say that all men are perverts. This pig stares at you when you get undressed everyday. Doesn't that make you, or the pig, perverts?"

Akane was about to respond when the door opened once more, and a dripping wet Ranma-chan stepped into the house, a glare on her face -Damnit,... just my damn luck- Without saying a word, Ranma went to brush past Akane. He tried desperately to not show the anger in his face. So much, that the air around him was ice cold from him being so far into the soul of ice. He wanted to end it just there, so didn't say a word. Both Kasumi and Nabiki gave Ranma calm and calculating stares, before gasping when they noticed the large gash across the back of his head. 

Feeling the warmth when he turned toward them, Kasumi stepped forward "Ranma-kun, come into the kitchen so we can get that fixed up"

Seeing that Ranma was about to say something, Nabiki walked up and took one of Ranma's arms, and held it against her body "Ranma, don't argue. That looks serious" Seeing the blush on Ranma's face made Nabiki tingle a bit, but banished it away at the seriousness of the situation "Did little sis do that?"

Being reminded of what just happened, Ranma let out a small growl "Yeah,... she hit me over into the abandoned house down the street. It's just my luck that all the cement was pulled up, so it provided quite the uncomfortable landing spot for me." Seeing the girls wanting to giggle, Ranma allowed a small smile "It hurt like hell, but it's kinda funny ain't it?"

Hearing that Ranma could joke about it, Nabiki took it as an affirmative for her to giggle "It's okay Ranma, just let Kasumi take care of you" She wanted to scream at her sister for her treatment of Ranma, but couldn't help but feel some worry over Ranma's injuries. Wringing her hands nervously as she couldn't do anything for him personally, Nabiki frowned.

Seeing Nabiki frown, Kasumi smiled warmly as she went to push the bandage into Nabiki's hands "Oh my Nabiki-chan, can you finish this up? I need to check on dinner, and I don't want to neglect Ranma-chan"

Nabiki blushed a bit as she found herself staring at Ranma's back, with bandages in her hand -Okay,... I can do this,...- she frowned as her hands started to shake as she got closer to Ranma, but took a deep breath and stabalized herself.

She was about to place the bandage against the gash when Ranma spoke "So,... gonna bandage me up or stare at me?"

Blushing furiously, Nabiki tried desperately to speak in a strong tone, but it only managed to squeak out "V-Very funny Ranma,..." she gave a light 'eep' when Ranma's hands grabbed her own, and started to do the bandages "I-I know how to do this you know." Once he finished tieing it off, Ranma stood up and shot Nabiki a soft smile before leaving the kitchen, and heading upstairs. Giving a sigh, Nabiki turned back toward Kasumi and shook her head "Ranma's losing it Oneechan,..." 

Dropping her spoon into the soup, Kasumi let out a low 'oh my' before quickly retrieving her utensil, and looking worriedly at Nabiki "Whatever do you mean Nabiki-chan?"

Giving Kasumi a semi-worried glance, Nabiki let out a small groan "Oneechan,... you know I pride myself for knowing how Ranma reacts to everything" Seeing her nod, though a bit curt, Nabiki continued undaunted "Well, Ranma has been doing a couple things lately that even I don't believe he could do." Nabiki frowned for a moment and collected her thoughts, purposefully ignoring the glowering Akane in the corner, though keeping her eye on P-chan "Two weeks ago, when Ranma returned from China, there was a group of men who were shaking down kids from Furinkahn. Ranma decided to follow a couple students who had been shaken down before, and watched how it happened" Nabiki frowned for a moment before locking her emotions away behind a mask of indifference "When Ranma saw one of the men about to hit the student, Ranma broke his wrist without a second thought. Seeing Ranma like that,... Oneechan,... it scared me"

Kasumi wrapped her arms around the emotionally destraught girl, and shot Akane a disapproving glare as she went to stand up "Akane, you will sit there until I see fit for you to be loose in our home" Seeing Akane comply, though P-chan fighting in her grasp, Kasumi focused on Nabiki "Nabiki,... are you scared of Ranma,... or now that you know he is capable of hurting people" Feeling Nabiki tense in her arms, Kasumi smiled softly "Nabiki-chan,... you don't honestly think that Ranma would harm you, do you? I mean, Ranma is a,... a,... "she let out a small giggle before saying her thoughts "like a giant teddy bear,... Akane's proven that long ago. He won't hit a woman Nabiki-chan, and he always protects the weak"

Their conversation was interupted when a scream of "Ranma Prepare to die!" came from upstairs, followed closely by sounds of destruction, as they worked their way toward the outside. 

Kasumi peaked around the corner, almost gingerly, and saw Ranma jumping outside through the patio door, seemingly defying gravity -Oh my- before he landed a ways away, and in front of the koi pond "Ranma-kun?"

Turning slightly to look at her, Ranma offered Kasumi a soft smile "Don't worry Kas-chan,... he only destroyed a wall before I managed to get him out of the house. I'll patch it up after I'm done with him, just give me a minute"

Roaring in rage, Ryoga slammed his umbrella where Ranma was once at, only to create a crater in the ground as Ranma deftly dodged "Stand still and face your punishment!"

Whirling around so that his palms were against Ryoga's back, Ranma gave a half hearted laugh "Come on Ryoga,... you couldn't hit the broadside of a barn!" Focusing his aura into his palms, Ranma let loose with a minor Ki blast, sending Ryoga flying forward and tumbling across the ground "As for standing still,... who the hell would do that?"

Sitting on a branch on the Tendo compound, Mousse watched the fight with little interest, already knowing who the winner would be -Hmm,... seems Ryoga is still trying to use pure power against Ranma. I wonder when he will realize that just won't work against him, or you would have to be so strong, it affects the land he WOULD land on, as opposed to the one he left- giving a low humm, Mousse dropped from the tree and made his way toward the fight "Hey Ranma"

Glancing at Mousse from the corner of his eye, as he half heartedly danced around all of Ryoga's attacks "Hey Mousse,... what are you doing here?"

Watching with amusement as Ryoga seemed to get red in the face, and his depression growing at the same time, Mousse shrugged his shoulders "I remembered something the Elder has that could help you with some of your more-" He eyed Ryoga with a small amount of anger "persistant problems."

Coming to a complete stop, Ranma lifted his arm, palm flat, toward Ryoga and effortlessly caught his punch "Really? What is it" 

A little shocked at the show of strength, Mousse shrugged his shoulders -He killed a god,... you don't go through something like that without getting stronger- before tossing him a capped bottle "This is the Elixir of banishment" Seeing Ranma catch the potion, and examine it, Mousse elaborated "Whoever you splash it on, will be banished to a random universe. Usually in conjunction with the person's biggest flaw. For Ryoga, I'm guessing it's someplace where he can actually find"

Sharing a laugh with Mousse, Ranma went to open the bottle "Well, if this works, then my life will be a little less chaotic" Mousse saw Ranma look at the bottle for a moment, before shrugging and uncorking it "Here's to fate" Ryoga saw Ranma aim the bottle toward him and reacted quickly, faster than he ever has before, and kicked the bottle from his hands. Ranma saw the bottle tilt in the air, and sighed, letting out a low "Here's my luck for you" as he was splashed with the contents.

Watching Ranma fade into the darkness, Mousse gave him a sad smile "I'm sorry to say that I knew this would happen Ranma,... but you must believe me when I say I had your best interest at heart. In four years time you will be returned to this universe. Until then, get your life under control, and live somewhat normally"

Seeing the utter sincerity in Mousse's eyes, Ranma smiled warmly as the entire group had appeared in front of him "I thank you, Mousse of Joketsu, and I promise I will use this to my advantage" Seeing the guilt leaving him, Ranma couldn't resist shooting out "But I will kick your butt when I get back, of that, you can be sure. Believe it"(1) With that Ranma faded into nothingness, not even the grass he stood on disturbed.

--- Naruto Dimension ---

Tsunade, Anko, Hinata and Kurenai were all in the Konoha public bath when there was a displacement of air. Looking up, Anko was the first to express her disbelief "Did that guy just fuckin' appear out of nowhere?" 

The other women were content with watching the boy fall from mid air, and slam into the water, stomach first -Ouch- was the common thought. Seconds later the boy resurfaced and looked around, his face partially red, though you couldn't tell from whether it was the fall, or all the naked women gawking at him "Uhh,... I'm Ranma Saotome,..." Seeing them start to get angry, short of Tsunade, who just stared at him creepily, Ranma put his hand behind his head and laughed "Sorry about this"

(1) - Reference to the american Naruto (as crappy as it is, it's funny when it comes to phrases) "Berieve it!" lol  



	2. The Terrible Trio Tsunade Chapter

Author's Notes - I decided to do this another way, seeing as the common thought was that it made no sense. So here you go, a more,... natural meeting,... for Ranma that is lol. Now, if you don't know this by now, you don't pay attention to my writing, but these tend to be a tad, bit, partial, LOT AU :P

Ranma - After Saffron Saga

Naruto - Same day Naruto and Sakura set out after Sasuke together.

Disclaimer - I don't own either Ranma1/2, nor do I own Naruto (not so 1/2). I do however wish I owned them both, then I wouldn't be stuck at work right now, I would be sleeping like the majority of the NORMAL people (it's 5:53am, and I work midnights last night)

------------------------- The Terrible Trio ------------------------

Tsunade sighed as she rested her head gently against her desk. To be honest, today was a day she wished never happened. It had been the day that seventeen shinobi had been reported as missing in action. Which in this world, usually meant they are either dead, or defected to another village. Rubbing her head tiredly, Tsunade stood up and walked over toward the window over looking the village. She wanted to smile, and badly at that, but frowned when nothing came to mind when she was looking at the houses. The only thing that was keeping her here was the Uzumaki brat, even then, it is a small thread. The last time she stuck her head out for him, the council threatened to have her assassinated in her sleep. Apparently, all people who had monsters sealed inside of them were too dangerous to be let out of the village. Giving a sharp bark of laughter, Tsunade shook her head and started toward the door "Old fools,... if you have a monster and try to contain, it only tries to fight harder for it's freedom. They would know this if they had ever left the village. She was about to reach out and open the door when a displacement of air caught her attention. Without turning around, Tsunade sighed "What is is Kakashi?"

Kakashi was standing in the center of the room, his jounin outfit tightly fitted to his frame "I have some more bad news it seems" the only thing that kept her from freaking out everytime she saw him, was that he kept the sharinghan so tightly sealed up until his chiei "Two more Shinobi's were found headless outside of Konoha village"

Shaking her head in sadness, Tsunade turned around and stared at him "Prepare four three man teams and comb out the area. Report back once you've found something." Seeing him incline his head in agreement, she waved him away. Disappearing in a puff of smoke, Kakashi was whisked away to start his new mission. Meanwhile, Tsunade hung her head once more and walked back to her desk "That amounts to nineteen Konoha shinobi now,... what is going on here" Her thoughts were interupted when the door burst inward, and a kid wearing a orange jumpsuit and had spikey blonde hair, barged into the room "What is it no Naruto?"

Slamming his palms on Tsunade's desk, 'Naruto' growled out "What is being done about the missing ninja's?"

Giving him the coldest look she has ever given to Naruto, Tsunade sneered "I am doing everything in my power to find out Naruto. I don't appreciate you sitting there and assuming I haven't done anything either"

Getting a sheepish look on his face, Naruto placed his hand behind head and laughed nervously "Ah,.. sorry about that Tsuna-obassan. It's just that one of the Hyuga's were part of the last group gone missing. It's got both Hinata and Neji pretty freaked out."

Nodding in understanding, and taking a couple deep breaths to prevent her further outbursts, Tsunade smiled slightly "Don't worry Naruto,... we'll find out what is going on, and when we do, I will personally see to it that it never happens again"

Frowning for a mere moment, Naruto smiled widely at Tsunade "Thanks Tsuna-obassan!" before laughing a bit.

Laughing with him, Tsunade put her arm around Naruto and pulled his back against her in a tight hold, trying desperately to hold back tears "Naruto,... I need you to promise me something-" meanwhile, she was chanting -please,... don't ask why, don't ask why, don't ask why- over and over inside her head "I don't want you to leave the village for a while."

Looking over his shoulder, and into Tsunade's eyes, Naruto blinked for a moment before grinning "What are you talking about Tsuna-obassan, I have a mission I have to do."

Feeling him tensing up in her hold, Tsunade wanted to scream out in frustration, but managed to whisper "Then,.. please be careful"

Straightening his jumpsuit out a bit, Naruto gave Tsunade a curious look "Tsuna-obassan,... why don't you want me to leave?"

Choking on her answer, Tsunade turned around and stared at the village through her window, barely trusting her emotions enough to stare at the boy "Because,... a lot of the Shinobi that were killed, had at one point or another, ties to you." hearing him gasp, Tsunade closed her eyes as tears started to slide down her cheeks "Five of the nineteen reported missing,... were some of the students that went to class with you."

Falling backwards, Naruto landed on his behind and stared at Tsunade's backside in fear "W-What,... WHY!?!"

Turning and looking at Naruto, tears still making their way down her cheeks, Tsunade whispered out, almost afraid "Because you are who you are"

Jumping to his feet and once more slamming his fist on her desk, Naruto seethed "So just because I have the Kyuubi inside me, my classmates are being killed?!? That doesn't make sense, explain it properly!"

Snapping at him for not taking into her emotional unstability into account, and just shooting his mouth off, Tsunade grabbed Naruto by his collar and pulled him close "Becuase they don't know who you are exactly. They only know when the Kyuubi was sealed!" Throwing him backwards, Tsunade sighed when Naruto landed near the door, a betrayed look on his face "Naruto,... I'm sorry,... it's just that you-" she clenched her eyes shut as the door slammed shut behind Naruto's retreating form, the tears once more making their way down her cheeks -Damn him,... DAMN HIM!,... and damn,.. me- Tsunade laid her head against her desk and wept openly. Minutes flew past, until even hours went by and Tsunade was sitting with her head against her desk as the sun set behind her. She gasped slightly as a pair of arms circled her from behind, but soon melted into their warmth.

Feeling her relax slightly, the man gave a small chuckle "spat with the weakling again?" He frowned when all she did was nod. Usually when he called Naruto a weakling, it got some rise out of her, but it seemed as though she was drained "Do you want to watch after him?" Feeling another nod, the man sighed "Then do it. I will watch over your throne while you are gone Tsunade-hime"

Looking over her shoulders at the abundance of white hair in her view "Thank you,... Jiraya"

--- Next Day ---

Tsunade, in her new disguise, was not so surprisingly assigned to team Kakashi, as they soon left Konoha village and was heading toward the sand village. She was now wearing a white kunoichi suit which hugged tightly against her frame, and had a form fitting metal mask covering her face. Leaving out the fact that her legs were decorated with kunai's of all kinds, and the other with scrolls, she looked rather beautiful. Taking Kakashi's side, Tsunade looked up and smiled behind her mask, knowing that he had already figured out who she was. She wasn't prepared for when he turned toward her and spoke openly "So why the disguise Tsunade?"

Both Sakura and Naruto stopped short as they now stared at the woman in shock "Tsuna-obassan!?" Naruto looked the woman up and down and fought off a blush slightly before stuttering out "Wow,... I never knew you looked so good"

Blushing under her mask, Tsunade sighed out "Damnit Kakashi,... you knew that I was wearing this to hide my identity, so why did you so carelessly blurt it out?"

Gulping behind his own mask, Kakashi gave her a weak smile, which was reflected in his eyes, before looking forward "Because,... Naruto and Sakura didn't trust you before. As you know, a team cannot function properly without trusting one another. So it was necessary to protect both Naruto and Sakura"

Lowering her head slightly, Tsunade gave a inclination of her head showing she understood, before turning around "Now listen here you two, today I am not Tsunade hokage of Konoga. Today I am Ayumi(1), Special anbu of Konoha, sent on this mission to protect the precious cargo"

Raising her eyebrow slightly, Sakura walked next to Tsunade and whispered "What's so special about Naruto to warrant a Hokage guardian?"

Swallowing her own lump this time, Tsunade shot Naruto a glance to make sure he wasn't watching "Because Naruto is a bit different from you and me-" Seeing her about to say something, probably against Naruto's character, Tsunade snapped at her "and because of that Akatsuki is after him."

Snapping her jaw shut at that news, Sakura glanced at Naruto as he was bantering with Kakashi, something about his mask, before looking at Tsunade "Wait,... you mean that the group of S ranked criminals are after Naruto?" Seeing her nod slowly, somewhat surprised at her knowledge, Sakura frowned "Then he shouldn't have left the village!"

Shaking her head slightly, and smiling honestly behind her mask, Tsunade laughed "Have you tried to get that boy to do anything he didn't want to? It's damn impossible I tell ya" Seeing Sakura frown for a moment, before nodding, Tsunade smiled warmly "Though having my apprentice agree is somewhat comforting. It lets me know that I haven't just babied Naruto."

Looking at Tsunade's chest with a slight blush, Sakura glanced at Naruto who was now trying to peel the mask from Kakashi's face "Y-Your his mother?"

Tripping over her feet and falling flat on her face, Tsunade turned to glare at Sakura before screaming out "How the hell did you come to that conclusion!"

Trying her best not to die of embarassment, Sakura helped the hesitant Tsunade to her feet before whispering "S-Sorry,... but the way you said about babying Naruto made me think of,..." Her blush became redder, causing Tsunade to once more trip and fall flat on her face.

Staring at the ground in somewhat embarassment, Tsunade started laughing as she started to get to her feet "You have an interesting group here Kakashi" seeing him nod, Tsunade pulled a scroll from her leg holster and handed it to Naruto "Naruto, you can summon can't you?" Seeing him nod, a bit confused, Tsunade smiled "I don't think I'm needed here. Summon me if you need me" She then leaned down, pulled her up her mask, and kissed Naruto on the forehead before disappearing in a burst of smoke.

--- Konoha village ---

Tsunade appeared in the center of her room, a dishelved look about her clothing, as though she changed in mid flash step. She turned toward the sudden coughing, and saw Jiraya sitting at her desk with his Henge of her image finalized in place "T-That will be all Jiraya"

Releasing his henge, Jiraya smirked "Aww but I was just going to have fun with that form" Seeing her blush and shiver at the same time, Tsunade growled "H-Hey now,... calm down. It was just a joke!"

Before he could say anything else, Tsunade had slammed her fist into his face, sending him flying from her office, to the entrance of Konoha, but not before screaming "JIRAYA YOU PERVERT!" Knowing that he would be fine, Tsunade allowed a smile to appear on her face, before starting down the hallway "A bath sounds pretty good right now actually" It took her only seconds to get the private bath house, which was reserved for females only. It was one of the perks of being Hokage, what with being so close to a working bathroom. Stripping down to nothing, and admiring her body in the mirror, Tsunade stepped into the hot water, a towel placed around her waist for modesty. It took her a couple seconds before she realized she wasn't the only one there "Ah,... sorry,... my mind was a tad bit preoccupied. How are you all doing, Hinata, Anko, Kurenai?"

Getting positive responses from them all, but a nod from Hinata, Tsunade smiled and was about to say something when there was a loud displacement of air above them. Looking up, Tsunade flushed in embarassment of being caught half naked so easily. Half expecting it to be Jiraya, she was shocked when a pigtailed body fell toward the bath, but not totally hearing Anko say "Did that guy just fuckin' appear out of nowhere?"

The other women were content with watching the boy fall from mid air, and slam into the water, stomach first -Ouch- was the common thought. Seconds later the boy resurfaced and looked around, his face partially red, though you couldn't tell from whether it was the fall, or all the naked women gawking at him "Uhh,... I'm Ranma Saotome,..." Seeing them start to get angry, short of Tsunade, who just stared at him creepily, Ranma put his hand behind his head and laughed "Sorry about this"

(1) - Yeah,... I don't know where that came from,... don't bother asking :P 

Besides,... we all know Tsunade doesn't like working, hell she said so herself. Now, I fully believe she would follow Naruto if there was a ton other Shinobi from his class being killed off.


	3. The Terrible Trio Anko Chapter

Author's notes - I don't honestly know about Anko's past, just that she and Orochimaru have a background. So taking that in mind, I created this. Don't hate :P

Ranma - After Saffron saga,... dur

Naruto - After Tsunade became Hokage.

Disclaimer : I don't own them, as much as I wish to, but I worship their creators respectively.

----------------- The Terrible Trio -----------------

Anko frowned as the guys parted aside from each other, making room for her to pass by. Glancing over her shoulder, Anko frowned further when none of the men even stared at her body while she walked away -What is it about me that puts me off?- she gave a small sigh before looking up toward a loud noise, her eyes setting on team Kakashi walking toward her "Hey"

Looking from Kakashi, Naruto set his eyes on Anko and blanched -That's the crazy ninja lady who cut my cheek- he unconsciously rose his hand to where the cut had been as he stared her "Uh,... hey"

Frowning once more as she noticed Naruto holding his cheek as though remembering their first encounter, and sighed "I'm sorry about that Naruto-chan,... it's just that Orochimaru's first greeting had me set on high strung. When you said that my test was going to be easy, I sensed him eyeing Sasuke and needed to step in"

Frowning for a second, before smiling widely as Naruto threw his arms around his head and laughed "Don't worry about it so much. That's in the past,..." He sighed before lowering his hands and staring at the ground in dejection "Besides,... it seems that Orochimaru already has Sasuke"

Nodding her head slightly, a scowl on her face now that they were talking about her most hated person, Anko looked him in the eye "Trust me, if it weren't for Tsunade ordering you guys to go after him, I would have personally taken a team of ANBU over to Orochimaru's hideout"

Kakashi stared at Anko for a moment before starting to walk past her "I apologize about this Anko, but we have to meet a fourth member of our team before heading out. So we must be going"

Nodding her head at Kakashi, and looking at the two teens behind him, Anko grimaced "Naruto,... Sakura,... come back no matter what, okay? Sasuke isn't worth losing three of our best ninja's over"

Beeming at the praise, Naruto nodded his head energetically "Sure thing Anko-chan." He didn't notice Anko blush as he started to walk past her "And don't you worry, we'll give Orochimaru a good hit for ya"

Whirling around to say something to him, Anko found herself stopped by Sakura's gently hand "Don't worry Anko-chan,... we're going to be fine. We'll bring Sasuke back no matter what"

Feeling the words die on her lips, Anko nodded her head and started from the group, a healthy blush on her cheeks -That wasn't it Sakura,... I was going to say something to Naruto,...- she frowned for a moment as the words rang through her head -Am I really as demented as everyone believes, that I was going to say I loved Naruto's blood?- shaking her head as she fought back tears long overdue, Anko pushed through a crowd of drunks.

Being pushed aside, one of the drunks grabbed Anko by her wrist and forcefully pulled her back "What the hell do you think your doing bitch! You should apologize properly when you bump into someone!"

Not even really listening, Anko turned and glared at the person holding her hand, as her breath caught "S-Seima?" The person before her was easily six feet tall, with white hair that reached the small of his back. Oddly that wasn't the most noticeable feature about him, as pure black eyes stared at her "I-I thought you were dead!"

Blinking at the, obviously, crazy woman, 'Seima' released her hold and glared "Who the hell is this Seima guy?" Looking at Anko up and down, he gained a slight lecherous grin "If you wanted to have a night with him, I'm more than willing to be him"

Twisting effortlessly on the wrist of her offender, Anko sent the man flipping forward "Don't be stupid, Seima is more man than any of you could ever be"

Getting to his feet quickly, the man took the side of his friends, who all proceeded to pull out daggers "Too bad bitch, your the one who brought this upon yourself!"

Staring as they all held the daggers amateurishly, Anko let out a bark of laughter "You think you guys are all that?" She reached into her trenchcoat, and pulled it back out revealing her Konoha shinobi headband. Taking her time, Anko placed it around her forehead and tightened it before placing her hands inside of her pockets once more "Whenever your ready"

A bit taken back when she had put on the headband, the men were now outraged as she took no attempt at making this serious "DIE!"

Anko moved with a fluidness not seen before out of the once cursed shinobi, as she found herself behind the men before they even realized what had happened "I don't like it when people call me a bitch" she smiled cruely as the drunk who touched her, twisted his head to look at her, shock evident on his face. Before he could even react, Anko had plunged a Kunai into the man's shoulder blade, causing him to scream in anguish. Pulling the kunai out of the man's shoulder, Anko gave a girlish giggle as his life blood spilled out onto her hand, coating it in red "Now leave before I decide to redecorate with your entrails"

The guys stared at her for a moment, before Anko had flashed her dagger once more, causing them men to stumble over each other to get away, but not before calling out "You crazy bitch! You wait and see, I'll get back at you!"

Looking at the kunai in her hand, before looking at the man's retreating form, Anko shrugged and let it fly -please hit him,... pleaaassseeee- she gave a small triumphant cry "Yes!". Whistling a small tune to herself as she started to walk away, she noticed a small bath house off to the corner "Hmm,... I haven't been to a bathhouse in a while" she walked into the building and before she even reached the women's side, was already stripping her clothes off. Of course, she had fishnets on, so it's not like they got a GOOD look at her naughty bits. Giving a cat like smile as she slinked past the lockers, where she had deposited her clothing, and sat on one of the stools. Looking in the mirror, Anko gave a small smile as her body shone in the mist of the bath. She looked across her body with a sigh as she hefted one breast in her hand -Damn,... I wonder if these small things are the cause- little did she know that her breasts were considered fairly large among the group of woman, but she constantly compared them to Tsunade's own. 

Watching the woman fondle herself without shame, Kurenai sighed out loud "Honestly woman,... you would think you like to masturbate in public"

Whirling around to stare at Kurenai as she stood behind her, a small smile on her face, Anko growled "What the hell would you know, you have Asuma!"

Blinking at the outburst, Kurenai leaned down beside the beautiful woman, placing a hand on her shoulder "Bad day?"

Still a bit steamed, but calming down, Anko nodded "Yeah,... How do you and Tsunade do it?"

Giving her a questioning look, Kurenai pulled up another stool and sat on it, her legs crossing out of habbit "Do what?"

Eyeing the woman before her in somewhat dismay, Anko sighed "How do you and Tsunade manage to get all the men chasing after you." She wanted to cry at the injustice of it all, but knowing it would be useless "I haven't had a date in years, and all the men who DO want men, tend to be psychotic!"

Giving a musical laugh, Kurenai shook her head "You don't honestly believe that do you?" Seeing Anko nod, but not looking at her anymore, Kurenai sighed "Anko-chan,... listen,... you have a LOT of guys that want nothing more than to be with you. However,..." Seeing the hopefulness in her eyes as she was looking at her now, Kurenai sighed "You need to stop hurting the ones you love. It's not a natural love"

Biting her lip gently, Anko pouted "But it is how I was taught!" She waved her hand toward the other women in the bath house, some who were watching with curiosity "Do you think I had a normal life like some of these women?! I didn't! I grew up around death, pain, torture and abuse!" She frowned to herself as she felt hot splashes cascading down her cheeks "Damnit,... I don't like to cry,... crying is a form of weakness!"

Wrapping her arms around the emotional shinobi, Kurenair gently led them toward the bath "Come on Anko,... let's get in the bath and we can talk some more about it" Tsunade stepped into the hot water, a towel placed around her waist for modesty.

It took her a couple seconds before she realized she wasn't the only one there "Ah,... sorry,... my mind was a tad bit preoccupied. How are you all doing, Hinata, Anko, Kurenai?" Getting positive responses from them all, but a nod from Hinata, Tsunade smiled and was about to say something when there was a loud displacement of air above them. Looking up, Tsunade flushed in embarassment of being caught half naked so easily.

Half expecting it to be Jiraya, she was shocked when a pigtailed body fell toward the bath, but not totally hearing Anko say "Did that guy just fuckin' appear out of nowhere?"

The other women were content with watching the boy fall from mid air, and slam into the water, stomach first -Ouch- was the common thought. Seconds later the boy resurfaced and looked around, his face partially red, though you couldn't tell from whether it was the fall, or all the naked women gawking at him "Uhh,... I'm Ranma Saotome,..." Seeing them start to get angry, short of Tsunade, who just stared at him creepily, Ranma put his hand behind his head and laughed "Sorry about this"

TO BE CONTINUED!

Okay,... now,... I need some help with finding a list of Jutsu's that Ranma can be able to use. Personally, I see Ranma as a wind type with a secondary being lightning, like Kakashi, Naruto and Yondaime (think that's the 3rd hokage). I already know I want him to master Yondaime's Hiraishin no Jutsu (the one that marked Yondaime as the Yellow flash of Konoha) 


	4. The Terrible Trio Chapter 1

Author's notes - Sorry about the multiple postings earlier guys,... Fanfiction dot net for w/e reason cut out my disclaimer of the Ranma chapter. So I had to screw with it a cpl times for it to finally take :P. Anyways, hopefully you guys will enjoy this one a bit more now that I have actually put thought into this, instead of sticking them all together. In terms of bloodlines,... I'm thinking of making it a Sharinghan type ability. We all know Ranma has an insane learning curve. What if he could see the PATTERNS of 'chakra' instead of the lines, or just instantly learning them. So that he will have to build up the required amount, instead of just being able to copy that person's amount to mimic it.

Also, I believe that Anko would act like this, mainly because Ranma doesn't know of what she is/does, so she would try to sink her claws in as fast as possible! lol!

Ranma - After Saffron Saga

Naruto - Same day Naruto and Sakura set out after Sasuke together.

Disclaimer - I don't own either Ranma1/2, nor do I own Naruto (not so 1/2). I do however wish I owned them both, then I wouldn't be stuck at work right now, I would be sleeping like the majority of the NORMAL people (it's 5:53am, and I work midnights last night) and yes, it's sad but true since I work a permenant swing shift (half afternoons, half midnights)

------------------------- The Terrible Trio ------------------------

Ranma stared at all the beautiful naked women in front of him, with a sense of impending doom on his behalf. He knew that his life was forfeit from the way they all seemed to be glaring hatefully at him, so he figured he might as well enjoy the view. Seeing a tall blonde with impressive assets, long flowing hair as well as a blue jewel on her forehead, step forward, Ranma braced himself "So,... Care to explain yourself? And for what reason do you have to peek on us?"

Blinking for a moment, Ranma stared at the woman with a bit of shock "Wait,... your asking me for a excuse?" seeing her eyes narrow a bit, Ranma stared blankly some more "wow,... Akane never asked for a reason,... she just struck me without hesitation"

Cracking her knuckles in irritation, the woman stepped forward "If your asking me to hit you, I'll be more than happy to"

Quickly recovering from his shock, Ranma put his hands out in front of him, nervously shaking them "W-Wait! I'll explain, though I doubt you'll believe me" Seeing her nod, although slightly, Ranma let out a breath of relief "First off,... do you guys mind getting dressed, or covering up or something. It's kinda distracting" He wanted to laugh as all the women in front of him started to blush before becoming a whirlwind of movement, and reappeared dressed and ready. Blinking in surprise, Ranma quickly brushed it off as embarrassed response. Seeing the irritation on the majority of the women's faces, Ranma swallowed and began his tale.

--- Three hours later ---

The woman blinked before staring at Ranma "So,... basically your from another dimension, and you can't return home for four years?" Seeing him nod, the woman nodded herself "I guess that's believable. My name is Tsunade"

Stepping forward, a glare still on her face, was another woman sporting a fishnet top that was almost see through "I'll listen to what Tsunade-sama says, but the minute you step out of line-" she blurred as a dagger was pulled from nowhere and brandished it against Ranma's neck before he could even react "You'll die"

Swallowing hesitatntly, Ranma nodded -This chick's crazy!- watching her pull her kunai away from his throat, Ranma allowed himself to breath again "Remind me not to cross you in the future, 'kay?"

Smiling at the pair, Kurenai stepped forward "My name is Kurenai, and like Anko said, what Tsunade says goes"

Tilting his head slightly, Ranma couldn't help but think of this as familiar "Is this a matriarch society? Like amazons?" He jumped to the side as Anko threw her kunai where he had been standing "Hey! what gives!"

Glaring daggers at him, Anko brandished yet another kunai aimed at Ranma "Are you insulting us?!?"

Standing to his full height, and dripping with hot water, Ranma narrowed his eyes "Where the hell did you pull that from! I just asked a damn question!"

Placing her hand on Anko's shoulder, Tsunade shook her head "Don't bother Anko, it seems as though he is telling the truth-" Seeing him smile slightly, Tsunade added "For now,..."

Growling a bit at being un-trusted, Ranma calmed down and let out a sigh "Damn,... it seems as though I never left Nerima"

Blinking at the unfamiliar name, Tsunade tilted her head to the side "Nerima? Wait, isn't that the village you came from?" Seeing him nod his head, Tsunade let out a sigh "Well, as far as I can remember, there's no Nerima in this 'time'. Just furthering your claim, unless you just made it up"

Ranma truly wanted to glare at the woman, but for some reason couldn't help but feel some sadness -Damn,... I really shouldn't have left. These crazy chicks make my fiancés seem tame- looking at Tsunade, Ranma frowned "Listen,... I just want a place that I can live out the four years training. Some place to ease my mind for a while"

Kurenai glanced at Tsunade for a moment, before nodding her head at the unspoken question "You can stay at the academy. We have dorms for students who are without a family"

Frowning, Ranma looked around "Is this some sort of church or somethin'?" Seeing Anko start again, Ranma reiterated "I mean, you guys take in abandoned kids?"

Tsunade let out a small frown before sighing "You'll have to ask them if you want to know. Their stories are their own, we just supply them with a means to live"

Giving a smile at the answer, Ranma nodded "Thank you,... it will be much appreciated"

Nodding her head, a semi-evil grin appearing on her face, Tsunade added her own terms "While you stay there, you will be required to attend classes as well."

The frowned returning onto his face, Ranma shook his head "No deal,... I want to learn some martial arts from around here, and be alone to train. I don't have time for school"

Giggling at the response, Tsunade placed her arm over Ranma's shoulder and pulled him close, surprising him by her sheer strength "This isn't your normal school Ranma,... we don't just give you homework to make you smarter. We are a ninja academy. We train people in the ways of assassination."

While he was surprised by the strength of her grip, Ranma brushed it away and glared at the shocked women "I ain't going to learn how to kill people! I ain't a killer-" A pain filled grimace crossed his mind as he added "not again"

Frowning at his response, Tsunade added a bit of Chakra to her hands and placed it on his shoulder, nearly causing Ranma to fall to the ground "Listen Ranma,... being a ninja isn't all about assassination. While I said we train people in assassination, it isn't only how to kill somebody. Assassination requires much more than just killing. You need stealth, speed, strength, cunning and chakra potential." She looked him up and down and was once more surprised when Ranma was using his Ki to keep himself steady "And it seems you've got a bit in the chakra department, if your still standing right now"

Lifting his arm, Ranma casual brushed off the hand and snarled "Listen lady,... I don't know what your trying to do, but I will NOT become a tool for you women to kill people." Ranma stepped to the side as Anko stabbed forward, narrowly missing him. Tilting his head slightly and dodging half seriously, Ranma sighed "Listen,... You won't be able to kill me. I've killed a god,... you don't stand a chance!" Ranma wanted to frown as the woman kept stabbing forward, despite his effortless dodging. He narrowed his eyes slightly as Anko began to form seals -What is she doing?-

His eyes widened in shock as a fireball came flying at him with her cry of "**Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu" **Jumping to the side, Ranma narrowly missed being turned into a human torch. Landing on the ground with a roll, Ranma looked up and glared at the her with utter hatred, causing Anko to flinch back as it felt like he had killed her.

Getting his breathing under control, Ranma stood up and continued to glare at the group "Now listen here, you know of my past, and using a fireball to try and kill me just pissed me off!" His mind reeled as the hand signals played back in slow motion, as he felt her energy flow as well. Making the seals just as quick, Ranma mimic'd her jutsu with a cry of "**Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu!**" Anko stared at the fireball with a great amount of shock, having previously read his chakra, and knew it to be impossible for him to pull off.

Seeing that Anko wasn't responding, and the fireball was screeching toward her, Tsunade stepped forward and slammed her fist into the ground screaming "Doton: Retsudotensho!" causing the earth in front of her to split upward, taking the damage of the fireball. As the dust seemed to settle, Tsunade stepped forward, intent on giving her a piece of her mind about using that jutsu, until she saw Ranma's unconscious form on the ground. Giving a slight smirk, Tsunade shook her head "Take him to the dorms,... leave a note that when he wakes up, he is to see me in the Hokage's chambers. Okay?" Seeing their nods, Tsunade stepped out of the, now, hole in the wall and continued toward her office, the idea of a bath long forgotten now -This boy is interesting,... I wonder what would happen if I put him with Naruto-

--- seven hours later ---

Ranma jerked away and slammed to a sitting position, instantly regretting doing so as he felt the world around him spin "Ugh,... what hit me"

Giving a small laugh, Anko looked at the motion sickened boy "You know,... it's been a while since I've seen someone as talented as you" She licked her lips slightly and gave Ranma a look that chilled him to the bone "I think I might like torturing you"

Jumping out of bed, and landing on the other side of the room, Ranma got into a defensive stance "G-Go ahead! I'll fight you with every fiber of my body!" Seeing her downcast look, Ranma gave her a smirk "What, did you think I would just give in because your creepy?"

Frowning when he called her creepy, Anko sat on his bed and looked at the ground -Damn it,.. even the new guy calls me creepy. I'm sure it didn't help that I jumped to conclusions and tried to kill him, but damn it he has no real reason to do so!- it never dawned on her that Ranma might take her idea of torture in a whole new context, so she just sat on the bed and stewed.

Seeing that she was attempting to attack him, Ranma let down his guard and looked around the room, noticing some small knick knacks and posters -Huh,... who's room is this?- he was about to step forward when he felt something under his feet tickle him. Pulling his foot back and looking down, Ranma blushed as his eyes came upon a black thong sitting on the ground "W-Who's is this?"

Looking up, Anko gave a small smile when she noticed Ranma's blush at seeing her underwear "That's mine cutey, we're going to be bunking together while you stay here, so that I can keep an eye on you"

It was then that Ranma noticed what Anko was wearing, and developed a healthy red blush on his cheeks -Holy crow! This chick's practically naked!- Anko was wearing only a black shirt, with the top three buttons undone, and her legs open in a way that Ranma could almost see her -BAD RANMA!- Shaking his head clear, and staring at the ceiling, Ranma whimpered out "Can't you get some clothes on or something?"

Pouting slightly, but smiling despite it, Anko couldn't help but tease him "What's the matter stud, can't handle a little flesh?" She stood up and walked over toward Ranma, her hips shaking with each step -Holy crap, I'm flirting!- she was so giddy about this minor success that she didn't stop where she intended, and found herself face to face with Ranma. Blushing a bit herself, Anko found herself having to crane her head a bit to look him in the face "R-Ranma" Despite his best effort, Ranma found himself looking down into her eyes, and shivered a bit. Whether it was because of her beautiful eyes, or because he could see down her shirt, Ranma didn't know.

Quickly backing up, Ranma pressed himself against the wall "A-Anko,... w-what are you doing! We just met!"

Not able to stop herself, Anko lunged forward and wrapped her arms around Ranma's neck, kissing him squarely on the lips -Whatever, this will be just like the others. I'll fuck his brains out, and he'll leave me like the others. I might as well have some fun- while kissing him, Anko's hands worked her way down to the hem on his shirt, quickly lifting it off of him. Despite that little breather, Ranma found himself intoxicated by not only her kisses, but by the smell of her shampoo as well. Smiling warmly, yet lustfully, Anko slid her hands behind his back and pressed her body against him "RA-N-MA" she delighted in the fact that Ranma was shivering her grasp.

Pulling away from her, his face engulfed by her lust "Anko, I can't! I just can't!"

Frowning at the fact that Ranma basically pushed him away "Ranma?"

Ranma started to panic when tears started to flow down her cheeks "H-Hey, it's not like I don't want to! It's just that I have fiancés at home I have to deal with, and I just can't get married here or they would kill me!"

Tears coming to a stop, Anko stared him, before starting to laugh "Who said anything about marrying you?" Seeing his confused look, a bit angry at being laughed at, Anko leaned her head against Ranma's shoulder "I just wanted to see how you reacted. To decide whether or not you would,... take advantage of,... women,... yeah"

Ranma frowned at her weak excuse, but smiled slightly as he pulled away "Whew, that's a relief. I don't know what I woulda done had we been forced to sleep in the same room"

Looking at the ground, having turned from Ranma, Anko frowned "Am I so horrible that you don't even want to be in the same room as me?"

Seeing her for the first time, as a woman, Ranma sighed -Kasumi tried teaching me about this, but I never understood until now- placing his arms around her from behind, Ranma leaned forward and whispered in her ear "Anko-chan,... you are quite beautiful. And to be frank, had I met you before all my problems, I would have jumped at the chance. But I just can't,... I'm honor bound to four other women, maybe even more"

Relishing in his touch, Anko blushed slightly and leaned back into his arms "But that is on the other world. Won't you return there in four years?"

Getting his breath under control as she pressed her back against his chest, Ranma smirked "Yeah, so whatever I do here will carry over into my time. Whether I want it to or not. I think you deserve someone better than me, who can't even give you four years. Hell, we just met, I don't even know if your someone I could love" He instantly felt stupid for saying those words as Anko froze "It's not that I don't find you unloveable, it's just that,... it's weird. But since my four fiancés, I just haven't thought about marriage, love or even having a girlfriend. I don't even know what having someone love ME is like."

Breaking free from his hold, Anko sent a deadly glare over her shoulder "Yeah, I know what your saying,..." Before walking to the door and leaving, slamming it on her way out.

Staring at the door, Ranma felt frustrations he hasn't felt in years as pain registered -Hell no,... sure I find her cute but I couldn't have developed feelings for her could I?- Little did Ranma know that he was in the first stage of recovering from his little sexual problem(1).

TO BE CONTINUED!

(1) come on, he has to have something done to him as a kid in order to prevent the need for sex! He has a female's body, never experiments to learn the finer points of a woman's body. And to top that off, he's pushed off a naked shampoo. That ain't easy.


	5. The Terrible Trio Chapter 2

Author's notes - Wow,... I'm rather astounded at the amount of feedback this story has generated. Both good and bad. It pains me to say that this story will never be finished,...(1) This is a extremely short chapter, just to set a type of mood.

Ranma - After Saffron saga,... obviously

Naruto - After Sasuke is kidnapped, and team Kakashi has been sent out after him and his captors.

----------------------- The Terrible Trio ---------------------

Tsunade looked up from her desk and smiled as Ranma, accompanied by an Anbu, stepped inside. Giving a gentle wave of her hand, the anbu literally disappeared in a puff of smoke "I was wondering when you would find your way here"

Looking around the office, Ranma couldn't help but give a low whistle as the pictures of powerful men generated a aura about the place "Yeah well, Anko didn't exactly tell me where this place was located. I was wandering around when that guy found me, and brought me here"

Nodding her head slightly, Tsunade made a mental note to let the Anbu know who Ranma was "Yes well, Anko has her reasons for being cold Ranma. I don't expect you to believe her, but she has had a horrific past. Only recently did she start opening up, when you appeared."

Turning from the paintings, Ranma raised an eyebrow at Tsunade "Recently? How old is she, like twenty?"

Giving a small smile, Tsunade made a wagging motion with her finger "Now now Ranma, don't you know better than to question a woman's age? If you really must know, Anko is actually seventeen years old" Seeing his disbelieving look, Tsunade gave him a knowing smirk "See, I told you"

Shaking his head slightly, Ranma muttered something along the lines of "Stupid know it all women" before looking her in the eyes "You wanted me to meet you here,... what I want to know is, what was that skill I used in the bathhouse?"

Looking at Ranma with a interested gleam in her eyes, Tsunade motioned to the chairs in front of her desk "Take a sit, and I will try to explain as best as I can" Seeing him take the seat without any hesitation, she grinned "That technique back there was a jounin level fire jutsu called Gokakyu no jutsu. It allows the user to use their chakra, and focus it in the pit of their stomach. After enough buildup, the user can breath out a fireball, the size depending on the buildup prior" 

Frowning for a moment, Ranma sighed "I understand the principles, but I don't understand how. What is chakra?"

Staring at her through lidded eyes, Tsunade let out a semi-frustrated breath "You don't know what Chakra is?" Seeing his negative headshake, Tsunade felt a headache coming on -Great,... I have a person who believes they are from another dimension, who doesn't know about Chakra, but can use jounin level techniques with only a fainting spell as a repricusion.- Seeing his growing impatients, Tsunade smiled warmly "Chakra is the energy flowing throughout your body. It is the very embodiment of your every move." She lifted her hand into the air and focused slightly as a bright blue began to pulse around it "This, is chakra"

Ranma focused his attention on the pulsing energy before him, as something clicked inside of his head -What,... what is this feeling- he lifted his hand, much like Tsunade had done, and concentrated, allowing this feeling to fill his hand. Seconds later, a weak blue pulse was seen coming from his hand. Getting excited, Ranma jumped up and down "Yata!"

Tsunade lost her concentration on her chakra, as she stared at Ranma excitedly dancing around the room, his chakra appearing at different parts of his body -By the hokage! With just a glance at seeing my own chakra, he was able to use his own!- staring at him as he finally started to calm down, a slight pant noticeable on his body "Ranma,... I want to see if you can do this one" before waiting for a response, Tsunade closed her eyes as she formed a few seals "Ranshinsho!" before Ranma could react, Tsunade lunged forward and performed a chop on the back of Ranma's neck, sending him tumbling forward.

Quickly getting to his feet, despite a small amount of unknown trouble, Ranma glared "What the hell was that for!" Ranma wanted to point at her, but found himself looking to the left "W-What!?!"

Smiling warmly, Tsunade stepped forward and pressed a point on Ranma's chin "It's a technique that causes, what's best described as, a brain confusion. By touching the base of the brain stem with the right amount of Chakra, you can,... short curcuit,... the opponents ability to move properly." she gave a slight giggle as Ranma continued to make sure he was alright, before sitting in her chair, taking a deep breath "Whew, unfortunately it takes quite a bit of chakra"

Seeing her so out of breath, Ranma decided not to try it right away "Well,.. as far as I can tell it's not THAT different than Ki, or Chi" Seeing a confused look on her face, Ranma gave a smirk "What, you don't know what Ki, or Chi is?"

Shaking her head a bit, Tsunade leaned forward and rested her head in the palm of her hands "I can't say I've heard of them. Though from what you say, it's not that big a difference"

Nodding a bit, Ranma held his hand out and focused, his aura blurring into existance and forming around his palm "Moukou Takabisha!" His aura condensed into a ball balancing just above his palm "This, is my Ki. It's basically my life energy taken form"

Tsunade felt herself slip into shock, that ball of energy contained more power than the Gokakyu no jutsu -By the Hokages,.. there is more to this boy than meets the eye. Perhaps I should have him teach me about this,... Ki,... he talks about. If a person this weak can have such power, just imagine the possibilities!-(2)

To Be Continued!

(1) - HA! Just kidding!  
(2) - The best for the village obviously,... :P lol


	6. The Terrible Trio Chapter 3

Author's notes - Now, as much as I would like to go through four years of Ranma's growth, I feel that the next four chapters are going to be the span of four years. So, in each chapter, be on the look out for "Date - YEAR, MONTH, DAY" to tell you what the date is in Ranma's adventure. I won't rush it too much, there will be a actual story here, but this was a sidetrack to make Ranma develop a backbone with the power to back it up (around Itachi's strength). Also the next few chapters will be a bit longer, this one was just because the majority of the year was spent learning things. Next year starts his newest adventure.

-------------------- The Terrible Trio ------------------

Date - Year 1, Month 1, Day 4.

Ranma stood in front of a large group of kids younger than him, with a nervous expression about his face. Beside him was Anko, her own nervous smile on her face and her hands behind her back. Staring at the two with a small amount of concern was Iruka "So,... tell me again what's happening?"

Turning toward him, and by proxy, Ranma, Anko smiled "Starting from today, Ranma will be taking your course. You are to treat him as you would any other student, as he has never trained in the ninja way before."

Opening his mouth, Iruka looked over the classroom and saw many lecherous grins not only on the women in the class, but also the men as they stared at the two "So why are you here then?"

Giving him a warmer smile than before, Anko shyly fingered the kunai at her hip "Tsunade-sama wanted me to stand by him so that I may answer his questions about our village"

Nodding a bit, after gulping at the sight of the normally over zealous ninja, Iruka looked at Ranma "So,... what village are you from normally?"

Glancing at Anko from the corner or his eye, and seeing the small nod she gave him, Ranma smiled at Iruka "I come from the rising sun village. We're a small village on the outskirts of the tea country. While small, and without a ninja academy, we're more widely known for our martial arts." Seeing Iruka nod, though a bit disturbed, Ranma continued "So I came to this village in order to become a ninja. I was given a time limit by my village leader, stating that I have four years time before I am required to come home" 

Smiling widely, Iruka stepped forward and placed a hand on his shoulder "Well then, your problem isn't so bad afterall" Ranma blanched slightly, much to Iruka's confusion, before continuing "Your seat will be next to Kiko and Jiro. Anko, your seat will be over beside Aki-" Before he could finish, a kunai was imbeded in the floor next to his right foot, causing him to jump onto his desk "I mean, Jiro, you will sit next to Akira. Anko will sit next to Ranma and Shirow" Taking their seats, though Ranma was fighting his face fault with all his power, Iruka nodded -Damn that Anko is seriously insane,... whatever Ranma did to attract her attention, he is in serious shit- stepping to the chalk board, Iruka wrote on the board "Ways of Chakra manipulation".

Date - Year 1, Month 4, Day 13.

Ranma stood in front of a group of elite ninja's. The palms of his hands were coated with sweat, not giving him much confort in knowing these seven people could wipe the floor with him should he piss them off. The ninja in the center stood up and cleared his throat "Ranma Shikima, you have been called here due to your extreme talent in the ninjitsu, taijutsu, and Genjutsu techniques. It has been decided by us seven, and the Hokage, that you will under-go special training with the following elite's. Anko, Tsunade, Kurenai, Jiraiya, Kakashi as well as Gaara of the Sand who will join you once you reach the training area." Seeing his stunned nod, Ranma turned to leave "Before you leave Ranma,... here" Tossing a piece of metal at Ranma, who deftly caught it, the ninja smiled "Welcome to Konoha village, Jounin Ranma"

Ranma practically skipped out of the classroom, much of the relief of the ninja's behind the desk "Did you feel it?" Seeing the other's nod, and one confused look, the ninja on the end sent him a glare "How could you not,... His reserves rival that of the Kyuubi child!" 

Eyes wide and mouth agaped, the ninja on the other end growled "Then why is it we're sending him out with the most powerful ninja's in history! He should not be allowed to leave the village!"

Shaking his head sadly, the ninja in the middle just sighed "Listen you old coot, that man, Ranma, is the only thing that we have in case the Kyuubi get's free. We all know that the seal has been weakening, and even that Naruto can control three of nine power tails. If he were to gain all nine, he would be unstoppable. If that were to happen, we need a backup plan, and this Ranma will do just fine!"

Outside the doors, Ranma and Anko were wearing twin grimaces "I knew they were using you,... but in case they want to kill Naruto?! That's attrocious!"

Nodding his head, though not losing his grimace, Ranma started walking down the hall "I'll have to talk to Tsunade-chan about this. She won't like being used in a plot against Naruto, of all people"

Staring at Ranma for a moment, before rushing to catch up, Anko had to ask herself -Tsunade-chan?- Walking beside him, she had all of five minutes to answer her own questions, before ranma stopped, causing her to stop or run into him "Ranma? Why'd you stop?"

Looking over his shoulder, a small scowl on his face, Ranma looked at her "Can't you feel it? We're being watched" He looked around for a second before sighing -Damnit,... I know I keep saying this, but I had it better at the Tendo's!-

Date - Year 1, Month 7, Day 14

After three months of constantly being watched, one particular day it had Ranma frustrated beyond belief. Kakashi had shown him the majority of jutsu's in his arsenal, and he was on his way home from learning the final one. The blush on his face was quite contrary to the normal good feeling Ranma would have from learning nearly one hundred new techniques. 

Shaking his head, Ranma unconsciously rubbed his behind, a glare on his face "Damn that Kakashi,... thousand years of pain my,... ass,... I'm gonna get him back time we spar!" Feeling the person watch him send out a minut amount of killing intent, Ranma growled and shouted out "For fuck's sake! Quit trying to entice me!" scaring the shit out of the people around him. After taking a few deep breaths, Ranma blushed at all the stares he was getting, before quickening his pace toward his home. Ranma stopped short for a moment and frowned -Since when do I consider this place my home? I know when I will be sent back, so why would I do something so painful?- he knew, deep down, that with all the moving around he did in the past, any place he spent more than a few months at would be considered home to him. It was all he could do to stave off the loneliness he felt in his chest.

Sneaking up behind him, a person reached his backside and lept onto his back screaming "BAH!"

Feeling the contact, and the breasts pressing against his back, Ranma sighed out "Jeez Ank-chan,... you would think you want me to have a heart attack or somethin'"

Tightening her hold on Ranma's neck, and wrapping her legs around him, Anko leaned in and whispered into his ear "Oh you tease, your just saying that to keep me on your good side" she thought for a moment before gaining a seductive grin "Or would you like to see my good side?"

Ranma knew, intellectually, that Anko was wearing only her normal trenchcoat, and that it was rather chilly out this evening -Damn this woman,... trying to get me to sleep with her, knowing what I left back in my life- he fought off every attempt the sexy ninja could ever throw at him, but lately, his resolve has been wanning toward actually sleeping with her -But If I did that,... I would never be able to leave her. Not only that, but without a way to get back to where I will end up, I would be damning her honor- Ranma didn't know how little honor Anko had remaining, but knew that he values his own above everything "Ank-chan,... can you please get off?" 

Grinning playfull, Anko nipped his ear before letting out a husky sigh "I would if you paid attention to me"

Ranma blinked for a moment before turning bright red at the implications he had unintentionally brought upon himself "N-NOT LIKE THAT!"

Releasing her hold on him, and falling to her feet, Anko tied her trenchcoat and sighed "C'mon Ranma-sama,... just one night! It's all I need!"

Staring at her with a small amount of pity, and a larger amount of lust, Ranma seemed to consider it, before something hit him upside his head, knocking him to the ground "Don't be tempted Ra-chan, she's just trying to sink her claws into you"

Anko actually glared at Tsunade before shaking her head and turning away "Think what you will Tsunade,... but I care for him a great deal. At least I can openly admit that"

Rubbing his head gingerly, Ranma stood back and looked at Tsunade "What the hell was that for!?"

Giving him a warm smile, with cold eyes, Tsunade shook her head "So your saying you weren't going to sleep with her?" She shook her head again as Ranma's stammering came forth, instead of a dignified response -I swear,... whatever those girls did to him,... they better hope that I never see them-

Ranma stopped stammering and stared at Tsunade as chakra began to swirl around her being, and became as bright as the sun -Oh shit! I've pissed her off!- Without thinking, Ranma leaned forward and kissed her gently, before pulling away as though he was burned. Seeing her shocked expression, and the chakra dispurse into nothingness, Ranma gave a small cry of mental victory, before realizing that she was now grating her teeth -Damn,... I thought she was jealous-

Date - Year 1, Month 10, Day 7.

Ranma stood panting in the middle of a grassy field. Before him stood Tsunade, gone was her uniform from her past. Now she was clad in a skin tight ninja garb that was clung to her like a second skin, and a ninja mask covering her nose and below. Standing above him a smile in her eyes, she offered him a hand "Not bad Ra-chan, not bad at all. You managed to stay concious this time" 

Being pulled to his feet by the offered hand, Ranma shook his head clear of the fuzziness "What the hell was that last attack? I didn't even see that blow coming. It felt like a pressure attack or somethin" He frowned for a moment before sending a punch covered in his chakra toward a tree, causing it to explode "It's weird,... it's as though it's alive somehow" 

Shaking her head, her amazment still obvious that after only seven and a half months, Ranma knew not only her techniques, but many of the other elite ninja's that trained him -You would think he has an advanced version of the Sharinghan or something. It never ceases to amaze me- seeing his confused look, Tsunade pulled down her mask and smiled "What's wrong Ra-chan?"

Shaking his head a bit, a light blush on his cheeks, Ranma smiled "Nothing Tsuna-chan, nothing at all. Actually, I'm thinking about that Naruto kid. He had a very impressive chakra for someone of his age, and I know it's part of the Kyuubi, but I still can't help but be amazed. He's easily more powerful than you right now in pure energy, but still lacks experience." Seeing her smile lessen there, Ranma blushed a bit more "Ah, sorry. I guess it means a bit more for you guys, Hokage that is. But to me, it is just a title. I have no interest in becoming Hokage, sure, but I won't be one to dash others dreams"

Coming to Ranma's side, Anko pulled his arm into her hold and smiled up at him "That was wonderful Ranma-sama! I just can't believe you kept up with Tsunade-chan for four hours! And without losing conciousness too!"

Staring at Anko with a small amount of jealousy, Tsunade gave a unlady like snort "I would have knocked him down sooner, but I wanted him to feel some improvement!"

Ranma gave her a warm smile, pretending not to notice her breathing harder than normal, or the sweat shining on her forehead "Then I thank you for that Tsuna-chan" He was rewarded with a blush, and a smile from the beautiful woman "So,... what's next!" 

Looking to Anko, Tsunade nodded a bit before looking back at Ranma "Actually Ranma, we're going to take you on your first mission. You've had, for you, extensive training in Chakra control as well as techniques. You are already fast and strong enough to keep up with most of the Anbu soldiers, so it's only fair you have your hand in a mission. As a favor to the sand, we are going to go over to their village and patrol the area for a group of bandits known as the Haze ninjas (1), who have been using guerilla warfare to steal food and supplies for quite some time. Due to the recent missions involving the Akatsuki, the sand are short on men to send on this type of mission. So this will be the perfect starter for you."

Nodding a bit, Ranma stretched to ward off muscle locks "So when do I go, and who with?"

Giving Tsunade a secretive smile, Anko leaned against Ranma and purred, enjoying his shiver -I bet he regrets telling me that secret- "You leave tomorrow, and as for the team, it's me and Tsunade"

Getting his shivering under control, despite Anko's persistant attempts, Ranma sighed -I never should've told her about that- before speaking his mind "So,... I'm to be assisted by the number one anbu soldier, and the Hokage of Leaf Village. Isn't that overkill?"

Giving a girlish giggle, Tsunade caught herself and reduced it to a smile "Of course it is, but all we'll be doing is watching and stepping in if needed. You will do everything else, short of the talking. We all know you tend to stick your foot in your mouth more than you intend to" Seeing him open his mouth in defense, Tsunade gave him a lidded glare "Remeber this?" and took on a Ranma-isk voice "Awww come on Tsuna-chan, it's not like I haven't seen you naked before!" before reverting to her own voice "Or have you forgotten that a women's body should only be seen by the man she is going to spend her life with?" 

TO BE CONTINUED!

(1) - From the Kakashi episode - What's behind the mask (not the actual title, but a summary of the episode) Big lips? Thin mouth? BUCK TEETH! Only they will be real ninjas, not loser wannabe's.


	7. The Terrible Trio Chapter 4

Author's notes - I apologize if the format is confusing to people, but I just had to do it this way. If not, I fear that I would go mad from trying to push Ranma / Anko / Tsunade together. They will end up together, quite possibly, by the end of this chapter. Yes, it will have a **bit** of valentine's in this chapter since it won't be released til around the 14th anyways.

**Ranko Lina Inverse** brought up an interesting point regarding Ranma's female form. Just because I didn't show it yet, doesn't mean it's cured. Nor that Tsunade or Anko haven't seen it. You MUST realize that I am showing single days over the span of 365 days,... Tons of other things can happen in between, and I won't show it until a flashback need comes around. There WILL be a flashback next chapter, where Tsunade and Anko first find out about Ranma's curse. But you also must take note, that Ranma won't tell anyone unless he absolutely has to.

-----------------The Terrible Trio ------------------

OH YEAH! Before I forget,... there will not be a lemon in this story, as many of you have e-mailed to ask. If you want to write a lemon, go for it, and I will even offer links from both my bio page and my homepage to your lemon. However, I will NOT personally write one. I might throw some lime into this fiesta, but nothing else.

-----------------The Terrible Trio ------------------

Date - Year 2, Month 2, day 14

Ranma sighed as he dispatched the last of his followers. It's been a month since he left the Konoha village, being branded as a traitor for not killing a possessed child. He gave a gruff laugh before turning and heading toward a small village where he was currently being housed. Taking a total of two steps, Ranma stopped and looked over his shoulder at the shuriken stuck to his shadow -Kagemane?- Following the shadow to a person hiding behind the trees, Ranma side, before being forced to turn around and walk toward his captor "So it seems that it's either Shikimaru, or Shikaku. I doubt it's the latter, so what do you want Shikimaru?"

Stepping into the light, Naru Shikimaru, clad in his jounin ninja uniform, grunted in affirmation "Your observations never cease to amaze me Ranma-san. I've come to talk this time, but seeing how you so brutishly dispatched my group, I guess I can't let you off so easily. So let's get it out with this,... Why did you betray Konoha?"

Ranma frowned, knowing that his ex-friend Naru was taking it personally "It's not what you think Shikimaru,... I was ordered to kill a child that was being controlled with Shintenshin no jutsu. When I refused to do it, I was forced to watch as the child was beheaded mercilessly by Akira, a former classmate of mine." Seeing Shikimaru blanch slightly, Ranma sighed and wanted to shake his head "Listen,... I didn't want to leave, but by refusing that order, I was forced into exile. You know me,.. I would never do anything to purposefully hurt that village. They took me in with little to no questions about how I ended up there. They gave me a place to live, and a reason to live. I would do anything,... short of flat out murder,..."

Letting out a breath of smoke, Shikimaru sighed and shook his head "Ranma,... when are you going to learn that being a ninja is just about that! We're trained killers,... except for Naruto, who is a trained buffoon"

Ranma let out a small puff of laughter before smiling "Then you must understand why I refuse to do such a thing. I was never a ninja in the first place, just a person who wanted to make something of himself"

Stepping out of the shadows, a man clad in a orange and black uniform, wearing a hidden leaf headband growled "What about Hokage? Don't you want to be recognized as one of the most powerful ninja's in the village?!"

Turning toward Naruto, Ranma gave a small but sad smile "I'm sorry Naruto,... but that title holds nothing to me. To be honest, a year ago I didn't even know what Hokage meant, let alone the purpose of such a position" He shook his head and turned his back on his two previous friends "I don't wish to fight you two,... but if it's for the right to continue living, then I'm afraid I must"

Naruto growled out, missing the obvious look of surprise on Shikimaru's face at Ranma's moving "FINE! KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!" multiplying into seven different Naruto's, they all ran toward Ranma attempting a bull charge.

Sensing the jutsu, Ranma let out a breath of frustration before turning toward Naruto, flashing a few hand signals, before making a grand gesture with his right arm "Kamaitachi no Jutsu!"

Eyes wide with shock, Naruto did little to defend himself as a torrent of wind ripped through his clones, causing them to burst into smoke, and himself flying backwards -D-Did he really just use that technique!?!- Landing on his feet, although having to flip a couple times, Naruto stood up and glared "What is the meaning of this Ranma? How do you know that technique!"

Shikimaru's own eyes went wide as the cigarette fell from his mouth "By the Hokage,... you,... you know the Sharinghan?"

Ranma watched as Naruto's head whipped over toward Naru, and he sighed "No,... I don't know how to use the Sharinghan technique. Nor do I have such a use for such a cursed technique. No,... what I have is much more usefull" He then copied Naruto's seals and screamed "KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!" and in a burst of smoke, there was nine of him "What I can do, is perfectly duplicate a technique by just seeing it once. Power, speed, practicality, and I can even improve upon it" with that, Ranma made a few more hand signals "Kagemane no Jutsu!" as the shadows of the clones whipped out toward Shikimaru and Naruto, binding them to the clones "Now,... what would happen if I forced half the clones to turn right, and the others to turn left?"

Shikimaru growled at the curiosity in Ranma's voice, before sighing "Alright,... we understand. We'll go back to Konoha and explain the situation to the Hokage."

Releasing the clones, and by proxy, the Kagemane, Ranma nodded "I thank you Naru,... and I am sorry to say that this will be the last time we meet as friends. From now one, I'm sure I will be forced to see you as enemies" Both Naruto and Shikimaru could see and hear the sadness that Ranma was feeling, but sighed "Now go,... I will not be here next time you come" With that, Ranma disappeared.

Naruto growled for a moment before sighing "We should go after him,..."

Grabbing Naruto's arm before he could even move, Shikimaru shook his head "It's useless,... I doubt you could understand, but Ranma could have killed us at any time. By using the Kagemane with the Kage bunshin, Ranma wasn't limited to not being able to walk toward his target or striking out at him. By letting his clones hold us, he could have killed us at any time."

Shaken up by that, Naruto gulped down the lump in his throat before letting his head fall "It never seems to stop,... I can never make any friends without losing them to exile..."

Ranma watched them leave from the shadows, a grimace on his face, before shaking his head and jumping toward the village -I guess it's time to move on then,... I wonder if the sand need any help- it took him all but a minute to reach the village by tree hopping, but landed at the outskirts and walked inside, walking directly toward the first building on the right. Opening the door, Ranma was treated to the delightful smell of cooking fish, causing his mouth to water. Taking his shoes off and walking into the living room, Ranma sat at the table "Tadaima"

Looking around the corner, a beautiful woman with black hair looked around the corner, clad in only an apron "Ah, welcome back Ranma-sama!"

Not even blushing at the sight, though terribly turned on, Ranma smiled "How is it coming Ank-chan?"

Not quite frowning at his lack of attention, but not smiling either, Anko leaned back into the kitchen "Not too much longer. Just waiting on Tsunade-sama to come back with the herbs, then it will be lunchtime"

Ranma nodded to himself and was about to comment on something, when the front door opened and shut "Ah, welcome back Tsuna-chan"

Tsunade came around the corner wearing a knee high black skirt, and a button up black shirt that barely covered her assets "Ah, Ra-chan!" quickly moving to his side, Tsunade reached around and hugged him closely, before kissing his cheek "Your home surprisingly early today"

Nodding a bit, before sighing as the depressing point of the day came back to him, Ranma looked at the table "We can't stay here anymore,... Shikimaru and Naruto know where we are. They,... gave us time to leave. They are going to report back to Konoha where we are, then come back"

Frowning at the mention of Naruto's name, Tsunade sighed "I guess it was only a matter of time,... what are we going to do?"

Leaning against Tsunade, the stress of the moment getting to him Ranma shook his head "I honestly don't know,... I though about making going to the Sand village to see if they would take us in"

Wrapping her arms calmly around the depressed Ranma, Tsunade let out a small sigh and fell backwards onto the ground, pulling Ranma with her "Well,... I guess that's a way to go. But what makes you believe that Gaara won't sell us out to Konoha?"

Coming out of the kitchen with stew, Anko set it in the middle of the table, and frowned at the two that was holding each other on the ground "Sheesh,... here I am slaving over a hot lunch, and you two are out here about to initiate afternoon sex"

Blushing a bright red, Ranma pulled from Tsunade's hold with a slight hesitation about leaving that warmth, but smiled at Anko "It's okay Ank-chan,... we weren't doing anything bad. I just,... needed to hold onto someone for a minute"

Walking around the table, Anko took off the apron and sat in Ranma's lap, wrapping her arms and legs around Ranma "You can always hold me Ranma-sama"

Knowing that she feels his response to that, Ranma just smiled "Thank you Ank-chan,... Tsuna-chan,... but I think I'm going to skip lunch today" Setting Anko to his side and kissing her lips gently, before doing the same to Tsunade, Ranma got up and walked to their room, closing the door softly behind him.

The two girls watched as Ranma left them alone, one naked, one nervously sitting to the side of the table, before both seemed to shout at once "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" Both seemed to have heart shaped boxes sitting beside them, addressed to Ranma.

DATE - Year 2, Month 5, Day 17

Ranma leaned back in the hot springs they had decided to stay the night in. So far, it had been a uneventful trip, but that was mostly due to the fact that they normally stayed outside of towns. However this time was different. Rubbing the sore spot on his head, Ranma grumbled something about big chested tomboys, before closing his eyes. He felt himself relaxing slightly, before a scream pierced the air "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING ANKO!"

Similarly, a scream answered, but Ranma found this one a bit closer "I'M JUST GOING TO TAKE A PEEK!"

Letting out a breath of frustration, Ranma stood up and walked to the wall separating the baths "Hey you two, can you please keep it down a bit?" He started to head back to the corner, all the while ignoring the glares from the other male members, and had just sat down when he felt something out of place. Frowning and standing up, before turning to look to see what he felt, Ranma frowned "Damnit Ank-chan! How many times do I have to tell you, stop sneaking into the men's side!" He frowned when she didn't give him an answer, but blushed slightly when he realized why. Replacing the towel around his mid section, Ranma sighed "Ank-chan,... can you please go keep Tsuna-chan company?"

Looking up at him, despite him not looking at her, mostly due to her nudity, Anko smirked "Why Ranma-sama,... I thought you knew her better"

It took Ranma all of two seconds to figure out what she meant when the wooden barrier separating the bathes burst outward "ANKO!!!!!" Ranma just hung his head and sighed, letting out a low 'why me'.(1)

DATE - Year 2, Month 8, Day 28

Ranma was sitting next to Gaara, a frown on his face as he watched Tsunade and Anko sparring with each other -More like trying to kill each other- Ranma corrected himself. Giving a shake of his head, he turned his attention onto Gaara "Thanks again for taking us in Gaara. I don't know what else I would have done. A lot of the villages now a days are part of the ninja wars, and we've pissed off a good half of them."

Giving a small smile, so small that it went unnoticed, Gaara nodded "It's no problem Ranma-sensei. It's the least I could do since you protected some of my teammates during the last Haze ninja raid."

Placing a comforting hand on Gaara's shoulder, Ranma gave him a smile "It's not a problem Gaara,... it's what friends do"

Roughly two hours went by as Ranma and Gaara chatted quietly, while watching Tsunade and Anko spar. All the while, a single ninja was sitting on top of a nearby building, watching with a small amount of hatred toward his target -How dare those traitors show their faces here!- catching Gaara laughing slightly at a joke made by Ranma, the ninja scowled -And damn him for accepting them! Damn monster,... I thought he was to look out for the sand village.- He was about to turn away and report his findings, but stopped when he noticed Ranma staring directly at him -Can that idiot actually see me?- he blinked for a moment before going wide eyed as Ranma was no longer there.

Jerking his head around viciously, the ninja had but a second before Ranma gripped his neck tightly "And,... what were you doing up here?"

Staring into the burning eyes of Ranma, the ninja couldn't help but feel a great fear welling up inside of him "H-How,... how did you get up here so fast! How did you know I was here!"

Sneering at the ninja, Ranma pulled him close and glared at the broken man "It's quite simple, it's a ninjitsu technique I learned a while back. As for how I knew you were here, you can hide your chakra all you want, you don't have a clue as to hiding your Ki though." Seeing the confusion on the man's face, Ranma just snorted and twisted his neck viciously, causing him to become limp "Doesn't matter how much I explain it to you, your already dead" Looking down at the tiny people, Ranma allowed a small smile as he noticed Gaara looking around curiously.

Looking about him, Gaara frowned as he couldn't detect a trace of Ranma -Where'd he go?- He was startled as Ranma appeared in front of him, a dead ninja in his hands. He was so startled that he fell backwards and landed in a heap on the ground "DAMNIT RANMA!"

Chuckling a bit, Ranma dropped the body on the ground and helped Gaara to his feet "Sorry man, I couldn't resist" seeing Tsunade and Anko stop their spar and walk over, examining the body for a moment, he smirked and jerked his find toward a twelve story high building "He was spying on us from up there. Wasn't much of a ninja, didn't even know I was there until the last minute."

Tsunade followed Ranma's finger and gawked "How'd you get up there without him knowing?"

Anko just gave her a smirk, not once doubting Ranma's ability at getting somewhere without being detected -Hell, he's run from me many times, and hid where I couldn't find him- she frowned for a moment before looking at Ranma "That is a good question,... Ranma, did you master yet another jutsu?"

Giving them a innocent smile, Ranma nodded "Yup,... I was reading about the Yellow Flash of Konoha, when I decided to try and learn his personal jutsu. It took a few weeks, but it was mostly in perfecting it." Seeing Tsunade and Anko's surprised looks, and Gaara's confused one, Ranma chuckled "It's a technique called Hiraishin no Jutsu. It allows the user to move over large distances with ultra-high speed"

Anko went wide eyed and began to get excited "T-Then,... can you master other techniques from the Hokage?"

Sitting in his seat again, not all that bothered as Anko sat in his lap and smiled at Tsunade, Ranma shrugged "Don't see why not,... like I said. I spent the majority of time on perfecting the technique. At first I could only go a matter of feet, and that didn't sit well with me after having read about the Yellow Flash. So I spent weeks of training in the night to finally perfect it. Not only that though, I can do it without the Jutsu-Shiki(2), and for distance of roughly three miles before having to rest."

Gaara, Tsunade and Anko all just stared at him with a mild look of shock on their faces, all the while thinking -Just where does he get all this energy from!-

To Be continued!

(1) - Like all Naruto episodes, this day was mainly a filler lol!  
(2) - This is taken from NarutoHQ (dot) com. ;

**Hiraishin no Jutsu (Flying Thunder God Technique)**

Name: Hiraishin no Jutsu, literally "Flying Thunder God Technique"

Type: S-rank, Supplementary, All ranges

Users: Yondaime Hokage

The jutsu of the Yondaime Hokage and the reason behind his nickname "The Yellow Flash of Konoha" (Konoha no Kiiroi Senko). This jutsu allows the user to move over large distances with ultra-high speed. Although it is often compared with the Shunshin no Jutsu, the speed of the Hiraishin is much faster then that of the Shunshin and the principle behind Hiraishin is similar to Kuchiyose no Jutsu. To activate this jutsu, the user needs a special seal or "Jutsu-shiki" (??, "Technique" or "Jutsu formula") to mark the destination. After this is done, the user can almost instantaneously transport himself to the location of the Jutsu-shiki. The Yondaime applied the Jutsu-shiki in advance to weapons such as kunai. It's also possible to leave a Jutsu-shiki in an area touched by the user.

This Web Page Created with PageBreeze Free HTML Editor


	8. The Terrible Trio Chapter 5

Author's notes - Wow,.. this story has generated a lot more interest than I thought it would! Not that I mind obviously, but the pressure's on to finish now lmfao! As for what is going on in Ranma-kun's world,... well,... you'll see . And for Tsunade and Anko being with him,... that also will be answered this chapter. When Ranma goes back to Nerima, with his ability to soak up techniques in seconds now, I will be adding a bit of Tsubasa Chronicles into the mix (one chapter). If you know the series, then you know what is wrong with Ranma (evil cackling). Sorry about the late update as well, I kind of fell into anime again. I was watching Busou Renkin (good, but feels like YuYu Hakusho) and Tsubasa Chronicles (majorly pissed at that ending in the second series)

Review from 'The DCG' ;

Fails.

Hard.

At.. well just about every thing. I mean what the hell is this crap? Are you even takening the time to try and think up a good fic?

For one thing that isnt even ranma. SO lets call him bob. And that isnt much of a Tsunade.. So lets call her sue. And anko.. well anko's anko

So now we have Bob,Sue, And anko's happy fun ninja hour.

And it still fails!

END REVIEW.

PERSONAL NOTE ABOUT YOUR REVIEW! - Always capitalize names. Not only that, but you don't need double spaced sentence's in a review.

RESPONSE - Yeah,... you know you had me kind of angry for a moment. Then I got to thinking,... you know,... I was right too. I HAD WARNINGS UP THAT THIS WAS AU, IN BOTH THE SUMMARY AND THE FIRST CHAPTER (summary was updated BTW, AU has always been there, but the summary didn't fit the story since my rewrite). AU tends to mean alternate universe,... or a universe in which people, things, places and ideas can be the same, or they can be different. Therefore your so called 'criticism' is faulted in it's own right. Ranma will be the Ranma I wish him to be,... Tsunade will be the Tsunade I want her to be,... Anko will be,... well yeah, Anko is Anko. So that being said, I also stated if you didn't like it, not to read it. Since you read it, you must have liked it. (faulty logic in itself, but at least I can freely admit that) 

Now don't get me wrong, I can take criticism with the best of them. But I will only acknowledge constructive criticism, not the useless spittle you seemed to have stated. You had no helpful comments, only spiteful ones toward -MY- idea for a story. You know, people don't give writers enough credit. It's a helluva lot harder than you think to churn out idea after idea, and people like THE DCG certainly don't make it any easier. I could sit here and rant for nearly an entire chapter, but I will go on with -MY- story, since others seem to like it. Sorry that you didn't care for it, but please do not pollute my review's with such drab in the future. So,... ON WITH THE SHOW!!!

------------------ The Terrible Trio --------------------

DATE - Year 3, month 1, day 2

Ranma leaned back against the bed he was resting in, the rarity of the moment becoming clear as day. Lately, Anko, Tsunade and himself hadn't had the time to do anything but fight. Not that Ranma ever hated to fight, but having to fight people from his past really hurt more than one thought possible. First there was Naruto and Kiba ; 

---- Flash Back ----

Ranma stepped out of a small hut beside the Sondaima river (made up, yes) and frowned -Okay,... so I can easily sense Naruto and Kiba, but they hardly ever travel alone.- Looking to his right, where he spotted a clash of orange in the middle of a shrub, Ranma smirked "What's up Naruto?" Getting no response, Ranma started to sweat drop "Naruto,... I can see your orange jump suit,... it's really bad for recon y'know!" 

Stepping out into the clearing, Naruto cleared his throat and laughed nervous "Yah,... I can't believe you found me!" 

Wanting to deadpan at the obvious nervousness in Naruto's voice, Ranma sighed "What are you doing here Naru-chan?" 

Getting wide eyed and angry at the pet nickname Ranma had given him, Naruto screamed out "IT'S NARUTO!" Calming down a second, Naruto smirked "Sorry man,... but Ebisu wants Tsunade to return to back Konoha as Hokage" 

Shaking his head, Ranma just smiled "Sorry Naru-chan, but that isn't going to happen. You know who it was who ordered me to kill the little girl. It was Ebisu himself, and he ignored a direct command from Tsuna-chan. Since that moment, she lost all feelings she had for Konoha. She had thought that it was one of the few ninja villages out there, that hadn't become bloodthirsty, but seeing that, changed her mind."

Frowning, but understanding what Ranma was saying, Naruto sighed "I figured as much,... but what about Anko, what reason does she have to go with you?"

Giving a slight blush, and laughing as nervously as Naruto did when he was spotted, Ranma started to open his mouth when Kiba came out of the water "Hey, welcome to the party Kiba. I take it you couldn't hold your breath anymore?"

Gasping for eye, and shooting Ranma the evil eye, Kiba nodded "Yeah,... I,... Was,... waiting for,... Naruto's decision"

Looking blankly at Kiba, Naruto frowned "My decision? What are you talking about?" 

Fighting desperately not to face fault on the painful ground, Kiba glared at Naruto "Damn Naruto, did you forget that you were sent here for recon? When you were spotted, I was waiting to see if you were going to fight or run!"

Laughing slightly as Kiba gained control of his breathing and stood to full height, glaring at Ranma "Well,,.. since you are both here now, how about explaining to me, why the new Hokage seems to want us followed so badly? For that matter, who is the new Hokage?"

Kiba, still glaring at Ranma, sighed "Ebisu is the newest Hokage, only out of the desperation of the moment. However, when he was named as such, he took full control of the village. Since then, he's had a personal grudge against Naruto for something that happened in the past" Kiba shrugged unknowingly, not noticing the dark look on Naruto's face, and continued "Any ways, he wanted Tsunade-sama returned to the village for her punishment for betraying the village as Hokage. But after the last group he sent out, he decided that you had to be watched. Using our best decisions, we were to either kill you, or watch you" 

Barking out a sharp laugh, Ranma grabbed his sides and stared at the two confused looks "W-Wait,... he sent you two to watch us" Seeing their nod, Ranma continued "And kill us if you had to?" Seeing their nods, slower this time, and with paler faces "I think there's more to it than you know. That being said, come with me guys, we're going to talk to Tsuna-chan about this"

--- End Flashback ---

Ranma tilted his head toward the other side of the room and smirked when he caught sight of Naruto and Kiba -I'm glad those two decided to join up with us. Of course, it hurts to know this as well- he sighed when he heard soft sobbing coming from the room next door. Getting out of bed, and giving it a wistful look, Ranma walked out the door and to the room next door. Not even knocking, Ranma opened it and walked inside, quickly making his way to the sobbing woman, and wrapping his arms around her "Shh,... it's okay Tsuna-chan,... It's okay" He noticed Anko staring at him with sad eyes, and Ranma just smiled softly, and spoke even more softly "She cry often at night?"

Nodding her head, and propping herself up on the bed, letting the fact be known that she sleeps naked "Yeah,... most of the time's, she has to cry herself to sleep"

Frowning at the sobbing Tsunade in his arms, Ranma sighed "Damn,... I knew this would be painful for her,... that is why I wanted her to stay back in the village"

Looking at Ranma with a stern expression on her face, Anko let out a breath of air "Ranma,... you know we both have very strong feelings for you-" Seeing him about to open his mouth, Anko glared "And I mean emotionally as well Ranma." She refrained from grinning when he snapped his mouth shut with a thinking look on his face, but Anko pushed forward "Ranma,... what would you do if the woman you loved were to sudden leave you, and set out into a unfamiliar world, as well as disappear in a matter of years. Would you just sit quietly?" 

Gripping Tsunade's form tighter now, Ranma sighed "I guess not,... but this is all just so new to me. All the girls back in my own world would just fight over me, not caring what I thought. It was easier, though not by much, to ignore their advances. You two though,... your not like any women I've ever met before. To tell the truth, it scares me,... I don't know what will happen next." Ranma didn't see Anko's slightly scared expression, but continued any ways "But I know that with you two here, I can bare with it. It's painful having to fight the people we once considered friends, and even though I was only there for a year or two, I had made quite a bit of friends. Seeing them come at me so easily with the intent to kill me, made me think. But knowing you two are here,... it wont let me break down. I can't afford to"

Anko's head jerked back toward Ranma as his voice cracked, and she went slightly wide eyed as tears started to make their way down his cheeks -Ranma,... he really cares about us!- she wanted to squeal girlishly, but the severity of the moment required a more delicate touch. Getting out of bed, Anko sat herself beside Ranma and Tsunade, and took them in a hug, holding them tightly against her naked form "Ranma,... you just said the words that will make me and Tsunade-sama stay with you forever."

DATE - Year 3, Month 5, Day 28

Ranma was walking a small distance from the rest of the group, and his eyes were focused on the surrounding area. He knew, intelligently, that there would be more ninja's after them. But he didn't know exactly how far they would be behind. Glancing at the group of four, two of which he loved, Ranma sighed -Another two has joined our group. I can't believe Naruto and Kiba joined us.- tilting his head slightly, Ranma grimaced "Hey, Mr I'll-be-the-next-hokage. Come here"

Growling in a fox like manner, Naruto stopped walking just long enough until Ranma was beside him "What?" 

Making sure they were far enough away not to be heard, Ranma leaned in and whispered "Why are you here,... seriously? I mean, if you really wanted to be Hokage, then you are going about it all wrong"

Looking at Ranma for a second, before staring at the ground, Naruto sighed "Tsunade-bachan,... she had a kid brother a long time ago." Ranma nodded, already knowing a little bit about that, before Naruto continued as though he didn't notice "He died when he was around my age. I don't know the specifics of what happened, but because of that she started to look out after me after becoming Hokage" He looked at Ranma with a stern expression on his face "I will bring her back to Konoha, where she can live happily, believe it(1) Ranma"

Ranma wanted to smile at the child like innocence in a ninja as capable as Naruto, but found himself frowning "Naruto,... that place isn't a good place for Tsunade. They used her their own needs, then when she needed help, I was the only one there for her." He looked up at Tsunade and gave a small smile when he noticed her looking backwards. Seeing her smile in return, Ranma waited for her to turn back around and sighed "Naruto,... I don't want this to sound the way it will, but there's no helping it. Tsunade has a trouble past-" Seeing Naruto about to open his mouth again, Ranma growled "Shut up and listen." He watched Naruto's mouth snap shut with a look of surprise on his face "Listen Naruto,... Tsunade has even worse of a past than Anko did. She doesn't talk about it much, but on that night, she let out years of frustration as tears hit the ground. I was there for her, I know what she went through." He held up his hand and gathered a small glove of Ki into it "I'm afraid that,... if you try to take her back,... I'll have to fight you."

Looking at Ranma in even more surprise now, and fear that the energy Ranma was casually displaying, Naruto frowned "I don't want that either,... but I can't just let Tsunade-bachan be alone anymore!" 

Ranma wanted to smile, desperately so, but shook his head "I don't want that either,..." But then he whispered "But it seems as though she will."

Glancing at Ranma through the corner of his eyes, Naruto frowned -What does he mean by that?- stopping in his tracks, Naruto found himself gripping Ranma's wrist tightly "What do you plan on doing?"

Surprised at not being able to break the child's grip, Ranma shook his head and sighed "Naruto,... there is something you need to know about me-"

DATE - Year 3, Month 10, Day 7

It was nighttime when Ranma found himself laying on the ground, his eyes slick with unshed tears. He had dreading the day that was coming up, he didn't want to leave all of the friends he made. But the main problem was Anko and Tsunade. He had found himself falling in love with them quite rapidly, all the way down to how cute they looked when they were sleeping. Turning onto his side, Ranma stared at the angelic faces of the two, before closing his eyes, tears slipping by -Kami-sama help me,... I don't want to leave them alone- And it was at this very moment that a becon of light surrounded the five, bathing them in a flash of white, before everything went dark. Only our crew was no longer there. (2)

(1) - hahaha I hate that phrase.  
(2) - This was just pushing on and making me angry. So,... Kami-sama took pity on them and transported them early. lol... don't hate me :P

This Web Page Created with PageBreeze Free HTML Editor


	9. The Terrible Trio Chapter 6

**Disclaimer - I don't own either Ranma1/2, nor do I own Naruto (not so 1/2). I do however wish I owned them both, then I wouldn't be stuck working at this dead end job.**

**Sorry about double posting the story guys,... I totally forgot to run spell-check lol. Then I screwed up a couple phrases where Anko would call Ranma, Ra-chan, instead of Ranma-sama like she took a custom too. But here is the final copy.**

Dumbledork - """Hmm... no idea why you'd choose Kiba to leave with the others but he'll probably be able to cause a lot of chaos. Oh is Akamaru (his dog) there too?"""

Response - There's a good reason for that,... mainly because I sorta liked Kiba in terms of personality. That an Shampoo's cursed form is a cat, he's a dog snicker. P-chan is a pig, and they smell fantastic i'm sure lol.

FalseExact - """A little bit short but this chapter seems more like an interlude (to me at least) so the length doesn't bother me, so is there going to be pairings among the NWC once he returns? or are they still going to be out to kill/marry him?"""

Response - I apologize about the shortness of the chapter, but I'm surprised I managed to churn it out, what with the lack of time recently lol. As for pairings, I'm tempted to have Naruto/Nabiki, Kiba/Kasumi. The N&N combination will probably be started by Naruto saving Nabiki from a yakuza attack (cliche, I know). I'm still trying to think of a way to set Kiba and Kasumi up, but as you will see, Kiba likes her..

I haven't quite figured out how I will get the amazons out of the running, but I am sure you can imagine them trying to use their philosophy "obstacles are for killing" against Tsunade, or Anko evil grin. So the amazons wont show up for a chapter or three still.

Jonahkensu - """... Yeah... Well, I'd like to see Naruto become Hokage now..."""

Response - Who's to say that there wont be a new Konoha in modern times? lol. Idea still floating, not set in cement.

Judah - """I'm not able to enjoy the fight scenes since you keep messing up on the ranking and effects of jutsu. (Grand fireball is not a jounin technique.)"""

Response - I'll tell you right now, I suck at fighting scenes in the first place. Let alone the Jutsu rankings. As for the techniques, you have www (dot) narutohq (dot) com to blame for them. I used those 'til now, which will now be in English, and unique.

ON WITH THE STORY!!!!!

------------------------- The Terrible Trio ------------------------

Ranma groaned as light filtered through his closed eyes. He sat up slowly and shook the cobwebs out of his head, before opening his eyes. Shock would be the best way to describe what he was feeling right now. Around them was a large amount of people, each dressed in their work clothes, with looks of shock on their faces, seeing as five people just appeared out of midair. Getting to his feet and stretching, causing loud cracks to sound out, making the crowd shiver. Without a second thought, Ranma leaned down next to Anko and Tsunade, calmly caressing their cheeks before whispering "Ank-chan, Tsuna-chan. Wake up, there's something wrong." He then stood up and stepped over Tsunade to where Naruto and Kiba was laying, with Akamaru curled up in Kiba's jacket. Smirking at the sight for a second, Ranma just kicked their feet "Hey kids, wake up! If you don't' get up in a second, there's going to be a fireball in your pants"

Naruto's eyes flew open as he quickly scrambled to his feet, fear evident on his face as he thought of both the fireball, and noticed the amount of people staring at them "W-What the hell happened?!?" His mouth then dropped as he noticed tall buildings surrounding them on all sides "What the hell is this place!"

Ranma just chuckled as he watched his friends get to their feet slowly, before turning to the crowd "Excuse me, can someone tell me what town this is?"

A young woman, around the age of thirteen stepped forward, and giggled at their ruffled appearance "This is Nerima nee-chan." 

Giving the young girl a warm smile, but frowning internally when he heard the town name, and when the mother pulled her daughter back "Thank you very much for the help little lady" Knowing she was happy with the response, what with the wide grin on her face, Ranma turned around and grinned at the group "Well,... Welcome to my home"

Tsunade cracked her back gingerly, causing most men to stare at her chest in amazement, before she frowned "So,... we're in another dimension?"

Anko took this time to crack her back as well, giving a few men nosebleeds as he chest protruded against the net shirt "This is your hometown Ranma-sama?"

Looking about him in slight confusion, but nodding all the same, Ranma stepped forward "Now that I know where we are,... can someone point me to the location of the Tendo dojo?"

A beautiful woman stepped forward, wearing an apron over her blouse, and hid behind her chestnut hair "Umm,... I can take you there"

Looking toward the woman, Ranma's eyes went wide and his mouth fell open "Oh my god,... you've gotten quite beautiful,... Kasumi-chan"

The one called Kasumi shivered when Ranma spoke her name, but blushed all the same, while trying to ignore the glares from Anko and Tsunade "U-Um,... do I know you?"

Tilting his head to the side, but looking himself over in a nearby store front window, Ranma gave a chaste grin "I guess I have changed,... It's me, Ranma!"

Kasumi's eyes flew wide open and she found herself running toward him, and wrapping her arms around him "Oh my god Ranma-kun! I thought you were gone forever!"

Feeling her hot tears splashing onto his shoulder, Ranma blinked, before looking at Anko and Tsunade's shocked looks as well "Kasumi-chan,... what's wrong,... how long was I gone?"

Feeling a bit stupid for rushing into his arms, Kasumi choked back a sob and gave him her patented warm smile before stating "Not long at all, that is why I was so shocked. It's only been nine months since you left"

Tsunade and Anko, who knew of Ranma's time limit, gawked, as Ranma said "Only,... nine months?" Seeing her nod, amusement twinkling in her eyes, Ranma frowned "Damn it,... I spent a little less than four years in that dimension, but only a nine months?"

Frowning at being left out, Naruto walked forward and grinned at Kasumi "Hi!" She blinked before looking between Ranma and Naruto, the amusement getting more focused "My name's Naruto Uzumaki"

Smiling warmly at Naruto, Kasumi bowed her head slightly "Good evening Naruto-kun. My name is Kasumi Tendo."

Kiba watched her subtle movements with a slight amount of awe, and blushed at her beautiful smile "A-Ano,... my name is,.. K-Kiba" Akamaru looked up at his master and frowned, as if saying 'What the fu-'

Anko, meanwhile, was giggling all the while at seeing Kiba's blush -So little Kiba is in lust huh. I wonder if Ranma would mind letting him have her- seeing the look of protectiveness in Ranma's eyes, as he narrowed them in Kiba's direction, Anko rethought her strategy "Ranma-sama, aren't you going to introduce your girlfriends to her?"

Ranma let out a small blanch as Kasumi's head whipped around to stare at him, her eyes void of emotion -Shit,... Ank-chan, you had to open your mouth didn't you-

Seeing him frown, Tsunade stepped forward and wrapped her arms around Ranma's form, pulling him protectively against her assets "It's okay Ra-chan, you don't have to tell anyone you don't want to. We know you love us, and you know we love you. That's good enough for me"

About to say something, but quickly shutting her mouth due to Tsunade's glare, Anko sighed "Come on Ranma-sama, you know I was just trying to play around. Please don't be mad with me" She quickly wrapped herself lewdly around Ranma's neck, kissing him passionately on the lips.

Feeling his lunch about to come up, Naruto gagged "Get a room you three" Seeing the smiles on Anko and Tsunade's lips, Naruto frowned "I WAS JUST KIDDING!" Looking around and seeing everyone's eyes on him, he blushed bright red -What is this creepy feeling?-

Sensing his discomfort, Ranma laughed and placed his arms around Anko and Tsunade's waists and pulled them closer "Maybe we should" Instantly all eyes were off Naruto and locked onto his own, shocked at the brazen attitude that Ranma was showing. Seeing Naruto calm down a bit, Ranma just gave a grim smile "Nah, maybe later" Seeing their disappointed looks, Ranma chuckled before turning back toward Kasumi "Well Kasumi,... as you can see, these two beautiful women are my girlfriends, and quite possibly more."

Smiling a bit more genuinely now, Kasumi nodded her head at his choice "I see you finally chose, huh little brother"

Blinking at the change in her demeanor, Ranma allowed the girls to kiss his cheeks, as they were both really happy at the moment "That I did,... and I will never regret this decision. Besides, I'm older than you now, so what do you have to say to that, little sister."

Leaning against him gently, Kasumi kissed his cheek and gingerly ruffled his hair "You will always be my little brother, nothing will change that. Come on, I'm sure your mother will be thrilled at your choice" she gained a small glimmer in her eyes, that Ranma vaguely remembered from his time living with her "Especially given the chances of having grandchildren now."

Smacking his head carefully, without moving the blushing Anko or Tsunade from his sides, Ranma groaned "I forgot about your wicked sense of humor Kasumi-chan. I also forgot about Kaa-chan." He glanced at Anko through the corner of his eyes, drinking in her appearance, causing her to blush a bit more "Before we go home, I guess we should get you two some more,... proper,... clothes"

Glancing around at all the people covered in clothing, and catching him eye Anko's body, Tsunade grumbled "But Ra-chan,... It's hard to find clothes that can keep these-" she grabbed Ranma's hand and pressed it firmly against her breast "inside without tearing the fabric."

All around them, guys fell to the ground with blood dripping from their noses, while Kiba and Naruto stared in mild horror -What the hell was she thinking!- was the common thought between them.

Walking over to Naruto, Kiba leaned in and whispered "Ever feel like your a fourth wheel in this little group?" Seeing Naruto blink at him, a lost look on his face, Kiba sighed "Never mind,... I don't know why I even bother" He walked over to where Ranma was standing, a small river of blood coming from the group around them "Yo Ranma,... what's wrong with our own clothes?"

Managing to tear his eyes from Tsunade's impressive assets, Ranma swallowed the saliva that accumulated in his mouth before chuckling nervously "Well as you can see,... they aren't exactly time friendly." He blinked for a moment before shrugging "They aren't all that bad I guess,... but Anko,... I do wish to see you in something more-"

Before he could finish his sentence, Anko leaned over and kissed him passionately, her arms wrapped around his neck "You can see me in whatever you want Ranma-sama,... now that I know you aren't going to leave us, you better damn well believe I'm going to try anything to get you into bed. Whether or not I have to bring Tsunade-sama as well."

Blushing at the rather, loud, proclamation, Ranma chuckled "I was going to say, something akin to a sun dress, or blouse. But what you said is a lot better in my eyes"

Shaking her head in dismay, Kasumi started toward her home "Well I'm leaving, if you guys are coming, you better follow"

---- Twenty minutes Later ----

Kasumi stepped forward to open the door, but paused before glancing over at Ranma "Ranma-kun,... there is something you should know before you go in..." She took a deep breath before putting on her mask of happiness, causing Ranma and the others to twitch unknowingly "Things around here have been,... weird,... with you gone. Your father hangs around all day in his panda form, while your mother just mutters about you just being manly. Akane and Nabiki took it the hardest though, and they both threw themselves into their prospective roles. Nabiki has been in the hospital twice due to her deals going wrong, and Akane has been put in jail for a week after she broke the Kuno boy's shoulder in a fit of anger" Seeing him frown, Kasumi felt herself shudder a bit before continuing "Father hasn't been the same either,... he's given into anger now, instead of his usual sadness. The amazons have left, but once news gets out about you, I'm sure you will see them again. And they will hear about you, since they have set up a small base of operations outside of Nerima, in order to train future amazons."

Swallowing the lump in his throat, Ranma felt Anko and Tsunade wrap their arms around his waist lovingly, earning them a warm smile "It's okay girls,... I knew there would be some changes. But I guess I just didn't expect them to be so much in so little time."

Laying her head against his shoulder, and closing her eyes, Anko sighed "We don't have to do this Ranma,... we can just go away and never look back. You know we're good at hiding if we want to hide."

Giving a sigh, Ranma just nodded his head and motioned Kasumi to open the door, which she did, allowing the chaos inside to leak out "AKANE TENDO, PREPARE TO DIE!"

To be continued...

AN - Heh,... such a bastard is I,...


	10. The Terrible Trio Chapter 7

**Disclaimer - I don't own either Ranma1/2, nor do I own Naruto (not so 1/2). I do however wish I owned them both, then I wouldn't be stuck working at this dead end job.**

False Exact - I agree that the chapters are short,... but I prefer releasing some when I actually get a chance to write. I haven't had that much time lately, what with the U of M (university of Michigan) graduation going on in my town, forces me to actually WORK. I know,... SHOCKER lol. So when I do manage to write something, I tend to release it for the eyes of the public. I'm hoping to continue writing this to the end, seeing as I do so love Anko and Tsunade. Two of the five hotties in Naruto. Here is my order of hotness lol.

1) Anko  
2) Tsunade  
3) Temari  
4) TenTen  
5) Ayame (Ichiraku's ramen girl)

Keichan2 - Heh I was hoping that would grab some people. Besides,... I think you will be pleasantly surprised

Amenita Virosa ;

NO!  
Darn ye to HEL.whate, no, i dont want you at my place my little brother would eather A: torcher you to death or B: my cousins would pester you to the point that you would kill yourself.  
update VERY SOON!

Response - uhh,... not to sound weird or nothin... but WHAT?! LOL. Here's another chappy for ya then :P don't expect this kinda service often :P

Talon Phoenix - Ya think they would learn,... but,... they never will. I know this, I write it :P lol.

I said it in the end, and I will say it here. This was a one time two timing update. I JUST wrote this after I uploaded the other chapter into I felt the need to write some more (as I have the afternoon off) and actually wanted to, just don't expect it often.

ON WITH THE STORY!!!!!

**------------------------- The Terrible Trio ------------------------**

Ranma couldn't help it. His eyes were wet with unshed tears as his laughter finally came to an end, the view inside the house barely hidden by Kasumi's own laughing body. Inside was the form of Ryouga Hibiki, currently running from a enraged Akane Tendo. Her weapon of choice? A very weird one in Ranma's eyes, but a weapon was a weapon none the less. So, wielding her corn on the cob of justice, Akane reared back and slammed it into Ryouga's head, causing him to trip over his feet and fall onto the ground. Panting in frustration, Akane let the corn cob drop to the ground and growled out "How many times do I have to tell you Ryouga! STOP APPEARING BEHIND ME AND SCREAMING FOR ME TO DIE!"

Rubbing the sore spot on his head, Ryouga frowned "But Akane! You said for me to keep you on your toes!"

Screaming in rage Akane brought her arm back, and attempted to punch Ryouga, screaming "RYOUGA!!!!!!"

Sighing a bit at the scene, Ranma removed his arms from around his loves, which gave twin frowns at the action, and hiraishin'd next to Akane, grabbing her hand "Do you think that's such a good idea?"

Seeing the offender who stopped her punch, Akane growled out "What are you doing in my house you pervert!" But try as she might, Akane couldn't tear her arm free of the man's grip "W-What do you want!"

Letting go of her arm and watching her fall to the ground, Ranma gave a roguish grin "So glad you remember me 'Kane" Seeing a frown of intense concentration on her face, Ranma started to laugh "Is it so hard to remember my-" He ran his hand through his silky hair before smirking "gorgeous self"

Stifling a laugh at Ranma's antics, Both Anko and Tsunade pretended to place the back of their hand's against their forehead "Oh! Ranma-sama!" before falling into the arms of a smirking Kiba and Naruto.

Waving his arm toward the two fainted women, Ranma reacted as though he was stricken "Oh, but my gorgeousness has such a downfall!" He worked his way next to the two beautiful women, and ran his hand through their hair enjoying making them shiver "Blessed with such looks, women swoon before me, and men growl from around me! But fear not!" He leaned forward and planted a quick, but love filled kiss on each of the girls lips before standing, looking down at their blushing faces "A kiss is all that is needed to bring them back to the land of me!"

Trying, unsuccessfully, to hide a smile behind her hand, Kasumi shook her head "Mwa,... Ranma-kun you shouldn't play around so much." Seeing Akane's look of pure surprise, Kasumi continued "Even if it the funniest thing I've seen since you left"

Grinning as he helped Anko and Tsunade to their feet, Ranma wrapped his arms around their waists again, enjoying their blushing features from a closer view point "Well, it's my job to bring happiness into such beautiful vessels such as yourself!" He felt Anko and Tsunade's arms wrap around him, and grinned "But that aside,... how's it hangin'?"

Deadpanning at the sudden change, Naruto stepped forward and stared at Ranma "What was that all about" Hiding his smile, He shook his head "Not that it wasn't quite a scene to see,... you know,... with someone as powerful as yourself playing such a game"

Stepping to his other side, Kiba just snorted in mild annoyance, as Akamaru flicked his tail with the snort "That was quite the show Ranma,... So,... who are these people?"

Grinning despite himself, Ranma nodded toward Akane and Ryouga "The woman is Akane Tendo, my former fiance. While the man on the ground is the reason I might go to prison for murder"

Going wide eyed at the declaration, Ryouga jumped to his feet and glared balefully at Ranma "W-What do you mean! I never killed anyone!"

Snaking his arms from around the women, Ranma sneered at Ryouga "You don't seem to understand,... P-chan. The reason I would be going to prison for murder is,... because you will be dead within the hour." Ranma sent a killing intent so deadly that Ryouga felt himself fall to the ground, his eyes wide as he saw Ranma's fist pass through his chest "Maybe"

Placing his hands on the ground, and staring at the ground, Ryouga found himself having trouble breathing -W-What the hell was that! I thought I just died!- he looked up, anger in his eyes as Ranma calmly stared back, the traces of Killing intent long gone from his face "W-What did you do to me?!?"

Finding her place by Ranma's side again, Tsunade frowned at him "My future husband only sent a small amount of killing intent toward you. If you fell from just that little, then you would really die if he were serious" Wrapping her arms around Ranma, pressing her assets against him causing Ryouga to blush as he saw this, Tsunade grinned "I don't know the story between you two, but for Ranma to be partially serious from the beginning, you must've really fucked up"

Grinning despite herself, Anko pressed herself against Ranma's free side, and placed his arm around her shoulders, all the while fingering a kunai "And if you are who I think you are, then I will be more than happy to get rid of you" Seeing Ranma smile at her, Anko allowed a blush to grace her beautiful face "Ranma-sama's enemies, are my own"

Both Naruto and Kiba looked at each other, before Naruto stepped forward "Ano-sa, ano-sa! I don't really know what's going on here, but if you try and hurt Tsunade-obaasan, I'll be forced to stop you"

Snorting in mild annoyance, Kiba found himself next to Kasumi, Akamaru staring at him with a disbelieving look "You guys have fun, I'll make sure nothing bad happens to Kasumi-chan"

Raising his eyebrows, Ranma chuckled a bit "Kasumi-chan now is it,..." Seeing him blush, and Akane about to attack, Ranma turned toward her "Don't even think about it,... I will tell you right now. These two boys could destroy you." He then gave a pointed glare toward Ryouga "And kill you"

Coming around the corner at all the noise, Nabiki frowned "Kasumi-neechan,... what are all these strangers doing here?" She shivered almost unconsciously at the dangerous feeling in the air "They aren't-"

Shaking her head, and making her way toward Nabiki, Kasumi smiled warmly "Don't worry little sister, Ranma and his friends have returned and were just greeting Akane and Ryouga" She smiled when she noticed Ranma mouth a small thank you toward her "Come now sister dearest, maybe you can help me with dinner"

Forgetting all about Ranma and his hussies, Akane smiled warmly at her sister "You mean it Nee-chan?!"

Turning toward her, a blank look on her face before it was replaced with a smile, she shook her head "I was talking to Nabiki-chan Akane. You have friends here, and I wouldn't dream of taking you from them."

Glaring at the back of her sister, before turning toward Ranma, she growled "What do you and your hussies want? Back to cause more dishonor to our families?!"

Ranma had to forcibly hold Anko and Tsunade against him after he felt them tense, knowing they were about to attack "Akane,... I would think twice before you belittle me. These two women are the most powerful women where they come from" He grinned as he felt them calm down, before adding "Besides, it's hard to dishonor something that has no honor in the first place"

Ryouga opened his mouth, before snapping it shut and standing up, anger on his face "Ranma Saotome! PREPARE TO DIE!" He attempted to lunge at Ranma, only to blink as he was no longer that "W-What the fu-"

Slamming a fist into Ryouga's gut, Ranma glared down at the boy before snorting in disdain "Ryouga,... shut the hell up" Allowing him to fall to his knee's, pain evident on his face as he fought to regain his breath, Ranma smirked "I haven't forgotten that you were the cause of all this" He grinned at the women in his life before frowning "So I wont kill you. Because I found some people who accept me,... not always trying to kill me"

Naruto frowned for a moment before shaking his head, tears in his eyes -I didn't realize that Ranma had it like I did- he grinned a bit as he wiped his eyes onto his orange jump suit, before stepping forward, barely realizing Tsunade's warm smile on him "Believe it! If you threaten Ranma-neechan again, you'll have to deal with me!" He pressed his fingers into a T formation before crying out **"Tajuu Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!" **All around them puffed out in smoke, and as it cleared, thirty Naruto clones stood in read stances "And I wont make it easy on you!"

Giving a wide grin at the acceptance in Naruto's voice, Ranma stepped to the side and waved toward Ryouga "Go for it Naruto,... but you'll find that he wont be much of a challenge. I remember your spar with Kiba a while back,... he is nowhere near that level."

Growling despite himself, Ryouga forced himself to his feet and glared hatefully at Ranma "DONT LOOK DOWN ON ME!" he charged toward Ranma's back, only to go wide eyed as a Naruto clone appeared below him, shoving it's foot into Ryouga's face. Watching Ryouga almost hit the ceiling, the Naruto clones dashed forward as they all pummeled him, with multiple shouts of "Naruto Punching Game!" Before he could reach Ryouga however, his clones all burst out of existence, as Ryouga stood there with his umbrella unfolded.

Narrowing his eyes at the umbrella, Ranma placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder "Call them back Naruto,... it seems as though the pig headed bastard has been training" seeing a nod from Naruto, and multiple puffs of smoke as his clones disappeared, Ranma stepped forward, mentally acknowledging the smiles from Anko and Tsunade "So P-chan,... learned a few new tricks did we?"

Moving from where he was standing, Kiba made his way to Anko and Tsunade, a frown on his face "Tsunade-sama,... "

Nodding her head a bit, as her hands were gripping each other tightly, a worried frown on her face "Yes,... that was the Ki thing that Ranma showed us"

Frowning a bit, Anko watched intently as Ranma made his way toward Ryouga's prone form "He'll be okay,... right?"

Giving a grin despite herself, Tsunade allowed a small smile to play across her lips "Of course! The husband of the Hokage has to be strong!"

Smiling widely at the loud declaration, Ranma cracked his knuckles as he stepped toward Ryouga "You heard her P-chan,... Sorry to say that you don't have a chance in hell!"

Placing the umbrella against his shoulder, Ryouga gripped the bottom like a sword, and sneered "Don't think I've just sat around twiddling my damn thumbs while you were gone Ranma! I've grown more powerful than you!" With that, he swung the umbrella down with all his might, grinning as it neared Ranma's head.

Sighing deeply, Ranma looked deep into Ryouga's eyes and frowned, and seconds before the weapon hit, he smirked** "Hiraishin!"** before disappearing all together. Unable to stop his attack, Ryouga's umbrella slammed into the ground, going straight through the floor boards and deep into the ground. Smirking from behind him, Ranma leaned forward and whispered into Ryouga's ear, causing him to tense up "Don't take me so lightly. You need a shitload more speed to be able to catch up to me!" He grinned as Ryouga swung backwards with his weapon, only to meet air with the call of **"Hiraishin!"** once more. Standing next to Akane now, he chuckled, causing her to jump "Didn't the pig headed bastard train at all while I was gone? He's slower than ever. Sure he's a bit stronger, but that's because of the metal in the umbrella. That's why his downward swing was so powerful"

Growling at him, Akane grabbed Ranma's shirt tightly before shaking him violently "Don't make fun of Ryouga you bastard! He is trying so damn hard to catch up to you! Don't make light of his attempts!"

Snarling in rage, Ranma reached up and was about to break Akane's wrists, when an umbrella impacted with his head, causing him to skid across the ground "Pay attention to the fight you coward!"

As the dust cleared, Ranma stood up, his eyes covered by his raven colored bangs, a frown on his face "I see,... So you trained just to beat me. So I shouldn't take you lightly" His head snapped up as rage appeared on his face "WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU KNOW! YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT WHAT I WENT THROUGH! YET YOU SIT HERE DAY AFTER DAY TRAINING TO BEAT ME, WHEN IT WAS YOUR FUCKING FAULT IN THE FIRST PLACE!"

Flinching at the accusing stares he got from all the women, Ryouga growled out as he charged Ranma "DIE RANMA!"

Power flickered across Ranma as he made a few hand signals, his aura erupting around him, and with a cry of "**Katon: Hosenka no Jutsu**" Ranma brought the final seal to his lips and blew hard, causing balls of pure fire to erupt from the seal.

Going wide eyed at the display of power, Ryouga barely managed to open his umbrella in time to block the attack, all the while thinking -When did he learn Saffron's moves!- fear was now a factor in Ryouga's mind as he felt the power radiating from the pig tailed boy, as well as the memory of when he slew Saffron in his mind -He's not playing around!- his depression reached it's peak as he realized just how far he truly was from reaching his rival's level. With a scream of anguish, Ryouga thrust out his hands screaming **"Shi Shi Hokodan!"(1)** as a ball of green and black made it's way toward Ranma.

Sneering at the move, and mentally laughing as he calculated the power behind it, Ranma screamed out "YOU CAN DO BETTER THAN THAT P-CHAN! **RAIKIRI!**" with a roar of power, Ranma charged toward the ball of energy, lightning crackling across his outstretched hand. The instant the two met, there was a loud crack as the ball split into two pieces, destroying the wall behind Ranma, leaving his attack uncontested. Pulling back as he reached Ryouga, Ranma slammed the lightning laced attack into Ryouga's shoulder, tearing it open as his hand passed through his body.

To be Continued!

AN - Yes I know these are short,... but I was in a mood to write and fell out of it as I reached the end. Sorry if it ended quickly. Next chapter - Ranma spills his secret to his supposed family. With they accept change, or will they try to force the slayer of Saffron into a unwanted marriage. As if you don't know!


	11. The Terrible Trio Chapter 8

**Disclaimer - I don't own either Ranma1/2, nor do I own Naruto (not so 1/2). I do however wish I owned them both, then I wouldn't be stuck working at this dead end job.**

Innortal - LMFAO! I thought I fixed all of those. I wanted a dramatic change, and I figured later, before posting it, that a month wasn't enough time. Nine months without Ranma, can and will, change a person lol. Especially since he was supposedly engaged to a idiotic pig lover. LOL

Sorry about the confusion, since no doubt, you people think I updated again while I just went back and fixed the month issue. Thanks to Innortal for pointing it out to me.

**_Last Time on The Terrible Trio ---_**

Sneering at the move, and mentally laughing as he calculated the power behind it, Ranma screamed out "YOU CAN DO BETTER THAN THAT P-CHAN! **RAIKIRI!**" with a roar of power, Ranma charged toward the ball of energy, lightning crackling across his outstretched hand. The instant the two met, there was a loud crack as the ball split into two pieces, destroying the wall behind Ranma, leaving his attack uncontested. Pulling back as he reached Ryouga, Ranma slammed the lightning laced attack into Ryouga's shoulder, tearing it open as his hand passed through his body.

ON WITH THE STORY!!!!!

**------------------------- The Terrible Trio ------------------------**

Akane screamed blood murder as she stared at Ranma's hand protruding from Ryouga's body, blood dripping from his outstretched fingers. She fell to her knees as Ryouga slowly sank toward the ground. Growing nauseated as the sickening sound Ranma pulling his hand from Ryouga's body, she really did get sick when it collapsed to the ground in a heap. Watching her retch into a nearby bush, Ranma was forced to grin "What's the matter pig-boy,... haven't you ever fought a battle to the death before? Stand up if you don't want to die." Ranma turned his back to Ryouga and started toward the other side of the yard, where there was a huge hole in the wall. Taking a second to nod at the destruction, Ranma turned toward the now standing Ryouga "Now,... don't disappoint me. Or you really will die."

Anko watched this with two thoughts running through her head -God Ranma's so sexy with blood dripping from him- followed closely by -Since when was he so blood thirsty?- but the latter was shrugged off as she stared at the crimson liquid dripping from his hand -Yum-

Tsunade on the other hand, was a mess of emotions -This isn't Ranma,... Ranma doesn't kill needlessly. I thought the Raikiri was just to force the boy into submission. But seeing him now,...- she sent Ranma a pitying glance, before frowning -He's losing it-

Naruto, up to this point, was watching in awe at the fact that Ranma was decimating his opponent, before his words rang true -Wait,... Ranma-neechan isn't so cold! What's going on here!-

Kiba just watched the events fold out, mentally tallying the chances of Ryouga winning in a battle, before Akamaru's whimper forced him to look down "What's wrong boy?" Seconds passed as a series of barks rang out from inside Kiba's jacket, causing him to start "What,... What do you mean Ranma's going to kill him?! Ranma's not a killer!"

Hearing Kiba's comments, Ranma forced himself to calm down, before gazing at Ryouga's battle ready form -Do I really want to kill the bastard,... sure he's tried to kill me many times. Even sleeping with Akane in pig form,... screwing up my life,... forcing me to take the blame every time he comes through the wall- Ranma frowned, his blood lust slowly creeping back with every passing though before he sighed "Ryouga,... go wash yourself off. You look pathetic" He then walked back toward Anko and Tsunade, a lost look in his eyes.

Taking his hand gently into her own, Tsunade offered a small smile before leaning forward and kissing his cheek, whispering to him "You did the right thing Ranma. You showed him the difference between you two, he wont bother you again"

Frowning mentally as Anko thought she would get to see some blood, she quickly made her way to Ranma's other side, wrapping herself around his waist "Are you okay Ranma-sama?"

Ranma looked at the fear in Naruto's eyes, before giving Anko a tired smile "I guess,... I just lost it a bit back there. All the shit he put me through made me really want to kill him." He looked up at Naruto and closed his eyes, muttering these words "Looks like you aren't the only monster here, huh Naruto"

Jerking out of his stupor, Naruto frowned at Ranma "You aren't a monster Nee-chan,... just like I'm not. Just because I hold the Kyuubi doesn't mean that I am him. There is a difference between us, just like there is you and how Gaara used to be"

Giving him a small smile, Ranma pulled Anko and Tsunade toward the gate "Come on,... I don't feel like staying here anymore,... we'll come back and talk to Kasumi later. Or when she's alone or something"

Nodding at the plan, Kiba made his way toward the exit before pausing "Ranma,... how did you become so powerful?"

Frowning at the question, Ranma allowed himself to sigh before shaking his head "Your guess is as good as mine Kiba. Before I went to your world, I was a martial artist. I was well versed in using Ki, and multiple martial art styles. I even killed a demigod phoenix named Saffron. However when I appeared in your world, something was off. Everything I saw was committed to memory almost instantly. While it made Jutsu's and tactics very easy to learn, it also worried me quite a bit"

Nodding at his explanation, Kiba stared at the ground "It seems like almost everyone who is powerful has bloodlines,... why should you be any different" before starting toward the gate again.

Ranma was about to reach out and grab Kiba's shoulder and give him a piece of his mind, when there was a loud scream coming from the house, followed by "You bastards! How dare you hurt Ryouga-san!" Ranma turned toward the house and frowned mentally at three people standing there.

Removing himself from Anko and Tsunade's hold, Ranma walked toward the house, pausing before Ryouga's unconscious body "I didn't kill him, so he'll live. However he deserved everything he got and more for all the shit he put me through over the years! So don't sit there and try to tell me what I did was wrong!"

Drawing a sword from a nearby bundle of clothe, the woman ran toward Ranma with it raised high "HOW DARE YOU!"

Taking a deep breath, Ranma allowed the woman to get near him and swing down toward him, intent on killing him, before Ranma simply grabbed her wrist, stopping her swing "I don't suggest you continue this attack Nodoka Saotome. Or would you like to see your only son dead, by your own hands"

Staring at the man before her, with a large amount of anger written on her face, Nodoka growled out "You are no son of mine! My son died almost nine months ago! I wont have you use his name in such a scandal!"

Snorting with laughing, Ranma turned his back to Nodoka, and started his way toward the ninja group, but not without shouting over his shoulder "Your son may be dead, but Saotome Ranma lives on" Walking up to Tsunade and Anko, Ranma gave them a sad smile before pushing past them, muttering "Let's go"

Watching him as he walked past the gates, and disappearing around the corner, before sharing a look and chasing after him -That went too smoothly,... what's Ranma playing at?- was the thoughts in Tsunade's head, before sighing -He was all but disowned right there. Why is he so calm about it!- Once she was around the corner, Tsunade came to an abrupt stop, as Ranma came into view. Seconds passed as she stared, before making her way to his side, and wrapping her arms around him. He didn't even bat an eye before he threw his head against her chest, the sobs mutely escaping his lips "It's okay Ra-chan,... We're here for you. Don't worry, you aren't alone"

Anko watched with a small amount of sadness as she felt herself becoming depressed -Damn it,... this brings back memories I could do without- she let out a small sigh before turning around, hearing the boys gasps of surprise "You guys,... let's leave them alone for right now. I think Ranma-sama needs a moment" about to jump away, she let out a squeak of surprise as Ranma reached out and timidly grasped her wrist. Looking at the hand for a moment, as the tears started down, Anko stopped "R-Ranma-sama?"

Looking at her with a lost look in his eyes, Ranma pulled her back and quickly lost himself against her and Tsunade "P-Please,... let me stay like this for a moment"

Not being able to watch at such a moment of weakness, Kiba snorted and started to walk down the street, ignoring the looks of people around him -What could be so bad, to cause him to crack like that. Just because a of woman no less!-

Naruto watched his friend walk away from Ranma's breakdown, with a small frown on his face -Those who don't know this pain, wont be able to understand- He shot Ranma a small pity filled glance before jumping onto a nearby building -I may not have had a family to disown me. But having an entire village loathe you for what you could not control, can give the same pain- He watched with saddened eyes as both Tsunade and Anko soon joined Ranma's tear fest, before shaking his head "Sometimes, it needs to be done" In his moment of maturity, Naruto barely noticed a small object jumping across the buildings in order to reach their location.

AN -

I noticed last chapter I forgot to add a footnote for the (1),... well all I was going to say was that I didn't know if that was the proper spelling or not, but I hate the English versions of it, so I would rather them be wrong. But at the same time, I don't wish to disrespect the author by getting it wrong.

Anywho,.. anyone have a guess as to who the figure was that was jumping toward them? Give you a hint,... they love women.


	12. The Terrible Trio Chapter 9

**Disclaimer - I don't own either Ranma1/2, nor do I own Naruto (not so 1/2). I do however wish I owned them both, then I wouldn't be stuck working at this dead end job.**

Last Time on The Terrible Trio -

Naruto watched his friend walk away from Ranma's breakdown, with a small frown on his face -Those who don't know this pain, wont be able to understand- He shot Ranma a small pity filled glance before jumping onto a nearby building -I may not have had a family to disown me. But having an entire village loathe you for what you could not control, can give the same pain- He watched with saddened eyes as both Tsunade and Anko soon joined Ranma's tear fest, before shaking his head "Sometimes, it needs to be done" In his moment of maturity, Naruto barely noticed a small object jumping across the buildings in order to reach their location.

now,... ON WIT DAS SHOW! (meh)

------------------------- The Terrible Trio ----------------------------

Ranma felt himself calming down at a rapid pace. Feeling the tears of a women, let alone two, one cared for splashing against his skin did that to a person. Sobering up, Ranma allowed his hands to rub the small of Anko and Tsunade's backs, attempting to calm them down "I'm okay now girls,... I guess it was more or less the shock of the moment. I mean, I've fought things that were said to never exist, and killed a god. But this shocks her, and can't be real. It's just the bitter realization of how crazy my life really was."

Leaning her head against Ranma's shoulder, and using his shirt to dry her tears, much to his amusement, Anko gave a short laugh "I guess so,... you give new meaning to the phrase, Let You Live in Interesting Times, huh Ranma-sama" hearing his laugh, mainly because it shook her head up and down with his chest, Anko smiled slightly, a healthy blush on her cheeks "There's the Ranma-sama I know and love"

Tsunade gave a short giggle before allowing her arms to hold Anko as well as Ranma closer to her "Ra-chan,... now that you are feeling better, I should probably tell you"

Giving a smile toward her, Ranma released them from his hug, and watched in amusement as they frowned "You don't need to,.." He then looked up at the building and frowned "Naruto, can you bring that old troll down here?"

Nodding a bit, Naruto grabbed onto the shirt of the troll in front of him, before jumping off the building and landing near Ranma and the girls "Here you go Ranma-neechan,... I caught it trying to sneak up on ya" and just dropped it in front of Ranma.

Grinning widely, Ranma thanked Naruto before turning his attention to the confused person before him "How's it going,... Old Ghoul?"

Repressing the urge to smack him over the head with her staff, mainly because it was broken on the building above them, Cologne growled out "What are you doing back here so soon. That potion Mousse stole from me, and used against you should have lasted another three years at least. My planning isn't complete enough for you to be back here yet"

Raising an eyebrow, and wrapping his arms around the waists of his loved ones, Ranma chuckled "Oh, and what planning is that? How you told my mother that I was dead, so that she would never believe a word I said about being her son?" Seeing her shocked look, Ranma snorted, a small amount of sadness playing across his face, before steeling it "I kinda figured that you had a hand in this Old Ghoul, and I'm glad I was right. So,... what now? I'm back way ahead of your so called plans. What will you do now?"

Getting to her feet, Cologne allowed a small glare to appear on her face in Ranma's direction "I see you added to your collection,... are these fiance number eight and nine?"

Chuckling a bit, Ranma shook his head and smiled at the girls blushes "These are my wive's to be. My ONLY wive's to be" He stressed the word only to let her know that her plan was already known.

Giving a small nod, Cologne just smiled, scaring everyone in front of her "Ack! It's a shriveled up monkey!" Cologne quickly turned and glared at the youth that said that, before attempting to smack him over the head, only causing him to poof into a cloud of smoke. Appearing behind Ranma, Naruto pulled down his eyelid and stuck out his tongue toward Cologne "Missed me Old Ghoul. Your eyesight must be going!"

Ranma gave a sharp burst of laughter as Naruto teased Cologne, using the nickname he gave her -Man,... I hope my kids are like Naruto. He's a good kid- calming down a bit, and enjoying the feelings the girl's laughter was eliciting inside him, Ranma smiled "Calm down Old Ghoul,... your a hundred years too young to catch him. He's as tricky as a fox, and twice as powerful"

Stopping short, Naruto stared at Ranma trying to find a trace of joking, before grinning foxily when he found none "Damn right, Believe it!"

Shivering at the phrase, Cologne glowered for a moment before glaring once more toward Ranma "So,... I'm assuming your against marrying my great grandchild?"

Not giving him a moment to answer, Anko pulled out a kunai juggled it on a single finger, eyeing Cologne dangerously "I would believe he said we're his only wive's to be."

Staring at the women, who so easily displayed the biggest level of blood lust that she has ever felt, Cologne allowed a small shiver to appear on her body "That may be, but he WILL be part of the tribe." Turning toward Ranma, a victorious smirk on her face, Cologne threw a book toward him, and frowned as he just stepped aside and let it fly past him "That is a book that contains our laws. By law you are to take Shampoo as a bride, whether or not you wish it." Not sure why, Cologne felt a cold feeling well up in her chest, before her stomach tied in knots. Looking around, her eyes trained on the blonde that was attached to Ranma's side "You have something you wish to say to me foolish little girl?"

Pulling free of Ranma's grasp, and smiling as she felt him kiss her hand as it left him, Tsunade walked toward Cologne, danger accentuating her every step "I would suggest that you walk away old woman. I don't know how strong you are, or what tricks you hide, but don't think for a second that I will let my Ra-chan be taken by the likes of you" She leaned down and placed her hand on the ground, and with a glare at Cologne, she simple 'pushed' the ground under her.

Falling to her rear, Cologne stared in utter shock as the ground below and around her sunk deep into the Earth "M-Monster!"

Naruto snorted for a moment, before Tsunade smiled and cracked her knuckles "Not really. I'm just a finely tuned fighting machine, and I don't appreciate you threatening my loved ones" she waved a hand toward Naruto, who was surprised by the action "Or attempting to hit one,... so tell me,.." She shot Ranma an amused look, as she felt his and Anko's on her backside when she bent over "Old Ghoul,... What did you intend to do when he refused?"

Swallowing the lump in her throat, Cologne's mouth became dry -If these women are protecting him, then that means that Son-in-Law has indeed gotten smarter. He knows that I would either have to be killed, or kill the woman if we fought.- she allowed a small smile to appear on her lips, as she stood up, forcing herself not to be afraid of the woman in front of her "Son-in-Law,... last warning. Marry Xian Pu, or you will regret it"

Ranma narrowed his eyes at Cologne, before growling, and with a whisper of **"Hiraishin"** he was behind her, gripping her wrist painfully. Pulling it back, and ignoring the protests of both her bones and voice, Ranma grabbed the flask she held, and was soon beside the women he loved once more "Was this your plan Old Ghoul? How did you know about them anyway?"

Growling at the annoying male, Cologne made no attempt to mask the hatred on her face "You've played this dancing game too much Son-in-Law! I didn't know about your two new concubines, but that flask was intended for Akane and Ukyou. It was another part of my plan to get you to marry Xian Pu. After all, what type of 'Manly Man' would marry another guy!"

Looking at the flask in his hands, Ranma snorted "If this was your way of trying to anger me, you've failed. In the time I've been gone, I've learned to show, only what I want to show. I also know, that you intended to use this flask as a bargaining chip in order to get me to return to your village." Seeing shock in her eyes, Ranma continued "What you don't know,... or maybe you do and just don't give a fuck,... is that curses mix. You've seen it, I've seen it, and I'm quite sure Taro has seen it." Seeing her amazement grow as Ranma continued his analysis, it soon stopped as she glowered.

Rubbing her shoulder tenderly, Cologne practically spat out "Fine, you may win this round Ranma. But know this,... the amazons will not rest with the amount of tarnish you have placed on our honor. You will soon be contacted by another elder from our tribe, and if you do not agree with the terms she states,... there will be a war party sent for your head"

Shrugging as if he didn't care in the least, Ranma grinned widely "Send 'em soon then, because I can't wait to wipe the Earth clean of trash like you." He allowed a small amount of killing intent to appear in his eyes, as he gingerly fingered a Kunai strapped to Anko's thigh, and grinned at the old woman "Because quite frankly, I'm sick of being pushed around by you bitches!"

Cologne sneered at Ranma, and turned to leave, when she ran head first into Kiba, making her fall to the ground "WATCH WHERE YOUR GOING MALE!"

Sneering down at the woman, Kiba allowed a vicious smile to envelope his face, followed by barking from his coat "Yea,... let's kill this bitch" Seeing her shaking from the amount of power Kiba was beginning to radiate, Cologne quickly got to her feet and ran away, causing him to bust out laughing "What a weak bitch,... all talk and no action" He grinned at Ranma and walked toward the group, his hands on his head "So,... what'd I miss?"

To be continued,...

AN - Yeah,... I really wanted to wait before introducing Cologne, but I figured I would get it over with right now, and let Ranma and the crew deal with living a life without identity next chapter. I'll let you in on a secret,... Ranma's saved the daughter of a certain Emperor of Japan before he left. Yeah I know, HUGE hint lol. I might as well just tell you who,... Ranma saved the Emperor of Japan's daughter from a group of drug dealers who were pressuring her into buying from them, "or else". Long story short, Ranma gets thanked and a open invitation to see him whenever. Cliche, I'm sure, but meh, it's a way of making Anko, Tsunade, Kiba and Naruto legal citizens of Japan. Now,... what happens when Tsunade's Genjutsu backfires, causing her cells to regenerate into their former prime, making her physically 20 years old. OMG I GOTTA STOP GIVING AWAY ALL MY IDEAS! SSJ GUYVER1 SIGNING OFF,.. SHOO! NO MORE :P


	13. The Terrible Trio Chapter 10

**Disclaimer - I don't own either Ranma1/2, nor do I own Naruto (not so 1/2). I do however wish I owned them both, then I wouldn't be stuck working at this dead end job.**

Jonakhensu Response - Well if you think about it, Kiba isn't all that weak. When he lost to Naruto, it was a fluke incident that Naruto farted when Kiba was behind him. Sure he looks a bit weak when compared to TWO level 2 cursed seal opponents, but think about it. He lived. They didn't. Sure Kankuro helped, but I feel he did well in both strength and intelligence.

keichan2 Response - I love a good bashing as well, when I take my time out of Akane bashing. However, there's a small problem. I like Ranma / Shampoo crossovers all the same,... doesn't mean I like the amazons though lol. As for the flask,... let's just say he has other means for it to be useful.

Nysk Response - Oh you will see more of them,... after this chapter or during, I haven't fully figured it out yet. Since I did promise to almost double the size, it will probably be THIS chapter that they appear again, maybe in the end. Ranma's encounter with Mousse,... you will be disappointed. That is all I will say to this right now.

FalseExact Response - It is indeed interesting isn't it? . I'm going to add a bit of Tsubasa Chronicles, and Ah! My Goddess into the mix. It will help to, minorly, explain the sudden comprehension of Ranma's jutsu learning, as well as provide a gateway in the future. As to going back to Naruto's world,... in the long run, YES.

Last Time on The Terrible Trio -

Sneering down at the woman, Kiba allowed a vicious smile to envelope his face, followed by barking from his coat "Yea,... let's kill this bitch" Seeing her shaking from the amount of power Kiba was beginning to radiate, Cologne quickly got to her feet and ran away, causing him to bust out laughing "What a weak bitch,... all talk and no action" He grinned at Ranma and walked toward the group, his hands on his head "So,... what'd I miss?"

now,... ON WIT DAS SHOW! (meh)

------------------------- The Terrible Trio ----------------------------

Ranma watched Kiba walking toward them, and offered a small smile at the act that just happened "Never knew you had it in you Kiba, what was that about?"

Stopping in front of them, Kiba snorted before unzipping his coat revealing a snarling Akamaru "That lady stunk of cats, pigs and ducks. Akamaru doesn't like two of the three. So basically, since we've grown up together, I don't like them either.

Chuckling a bit, before playfully rustling Kiba's hair, Ranma shook his head "That's both good and bad. The cat I can understand. But for her to have pig smell on her can only mean Ryouga. That would explain how he became so strong in so little time." Seeing their curious looks, Ranma shrugged "Before I left, I could have walked all over him without breaking a sweat. But this time was a little different. Sure it was easy, but that was because of the Hiraishin and the Raikiri jutsu's." Taking a deep breath, and releasing a sigh, Ranma shook his head sadly "That means that Ryouga plays a part in her so called plans. The duck though,... has me a bit worried"

Taking her place to Ranma's right, Anko playfully wrapped her arms around Ranma's waist and pulled herself close "Why does a duck have you worried?"

Getting slightly jealous of Anko taking Ranma's attention, Tsunade placed herself against Ranma's other side and kissed his cheek as her arms wrapped around him "That is a bit weird, even for you Ra-chan"

Blushing only a small bit, Ranma offered them both smiles before pinching their behinds, and smiled innocently at their blushing stares "Ducks don't worry me. But the fact that she smells like a duck can only mean Mousse is either involved in her plans, or he has been captured and being held for helping me get away" 

Naruto frowned for a moment before sitting on the sidewalk where they were, ignoring the frowns of many passing people "So that means that the short alien person who just left, is holding your friend hostage?"

Biting back a bitter laugh, Ranma nodded "That seems like the obvious choice, but Cologne is more intelligent than that. She doesn't know that Kiba can sense smells, so she didn't expect us to know about them. But the sheer fact that they are with Cologne is a bit unsettling." Waiting a moment as he listened to the passing people's comments with a small smile, Ranma looked up "There's not much we can do right at the moment, since sneaking across the sea to China is a bit much without passports."

Anko frowned for a moment before looking into Ranma's eyes, her own dancing with lust, before responding "So we just need to visit the Hokage of this town and get travel papers. Doesn't sound so hard"

Giving Anko a small smile, before leaning down and kissing her gently on her lips, eliciting a purr from the purple haired Kunoichi, before saying "It is a bit harder than that. Ya see, Hokage's don't exist in my world" Seeing both Tsunade and Naruto frown a bit, Ranma gave them a comforting smile "There does exist and Emperor though. He is the same as a Hokage, but doesn't do any fighting. He is in a position of political power, versus physical power"

Tsunade released Ranma and stepped between the group and gave a small smile, ignoring all the lecherous looks that were being sent toward her "Then we just have to see this Emperor"

Ranma became silent for a moment before grinning "Ya know,... if I remember right, the Emperor does owe me a favor" he heard a few people scoff around him, before Ranma sneered "What the fuck, you people have been listening to our conversation non-stop since Cologne was here. WHAT DO YOU WANT!" 

One of the people snorted before stepping forward, his chains swinging as he walked "I'll tell you what I want. I want them there girlies! A losing liar like you doesn't need something that pretty"

Snorting a bit, Anko released Ranma and sneered at the man "I don't know what the fuck your problem is, but your going to pay for making me release my Ranma-sama." she reached down into her pouch and twirled out a kunai, taking a ready stance "And that price is high."

The man snorted before pulling a pocket knife from his,.. pocket, and brandished it amateurly "So you wanna play knifey, huh girly? All right, but be whining to me when you get yourself cut" before he could even move, Anko was behind him with her kunai placed against his neck, drawing a small amount of blood "W-What the fuck!" As Anko whispered something into the man's ear, the man turned green before his eyes widened in terror, and took off running down the street screaming "MONSTER!"

Ranma shook his head at the action before starting down the street "This might take a few days, so we have to find a place to stay, and for cheap."

Snuggling up to Ranma's side now that the crowd was gone, Anko smiled at him, before pinching his behind in revenge "Why not sleep out under the stars. I always did find that most comfortable" She leaned against Ranma's side again and whispered into his ears "Especially on my back"

Blushing bright red, Ranma smiled nervously at the obviously horny ninja to his side, before nodding "I wouldn't mind that, but there's not a lot of places we can sleep outside here, without having the police bother us. Especially not with what your intending." Ignoring her blush as he announced that to everyone, Ranma looked to the side and saw a bank "I wonder,..." glancing at the suspicious group of ninja's, Ranma snorted before holding his hand out for them to stop "You guys wait here, I'll be right back" Without waiting for a response, Ranma stepped inside of the bank, disappearing into the group of people waiting in line. 

Staring at him as he walked away, Naruto frowned "What do you think this place is?"

Seeing a couple people coming out of the building, counting money, Kiba grinned "Jeez you idiot, don't you know a mission center when you see one?" He pointed to the doors as a man walked out, counting money "You go in, get a mission, then recieve the money upfront. It seems a bit different then our own, but it's a center all it's own" He wanted to get confirmation from Tsunade, but noticed she was staring down the street, her eyes narrowed "What's wrong Hokage-sama?"

Breaking from her staring contest with the sky down the street, Tsunade shook her head "Nothing,... thought I felt a powerful chakra energy from that direction, and don't call me Hokage-sama anymore. My name is Tsunade, that's it."

Anko shrugged as she began to impatiently tap her finger against a nearby street light, getting annoyed "I'll call you Tsuna-chan just like Ranma does, if it would get him out here faster. All he has to do is take a A-ranked mission, and get back out here." Anko ignored the small bouts of laughter her group was going through, before a smile lit up on her face "Ranma-sama!"

Grinning at the energy woman as she practically jumped into his arms, as he was forced to catch her, Ranma held her close "Miss me?"

With a wicked grin, Anko pressed her lips tightly against Ranma's, letting her tongue slide into his willing mouth, before breaking it off "Does that answer your question?"

While watching Ranma turn a interesting shade of red was fun, Naruto was a bit anxious about the mission they were about to undergo "Anosa, Anosa! What type of mission did we get this time Ranma-neechan?"

Blinking as he allowed Anko down on her own feet, Ranma shot a questioning look toward Naruto "What mission are you talking about Naruto?"

Pointing to the 'mission center', Naruto grinned "I'm talking about the fact that you went into the mission center to take up a mission, so that we can get some Ryo"

Ranma followed his finger before smiling, a snort slipping past his attempts at not laughing "You think that's a mission center?" Seeing their nods, Ranma chuckled a bit more "sorry to burst your bubbles, but that is a bank. I was checking to see if my bank account was still active after being gone so long." He frowned for a minute before sighing "Unfortunately my old man cleaned it out, the minute Japan saw me as legally dead" Seeing their blank looks, Ranma allowed a small smile to appear on his face "Basically, we're back to where we started. We have no money, and nowhere to stay"

Naruto hesitated before reaching behind him, and pulling out a frog sized wallet "Ano,... if we need money that bad Ranma-neechan, we can use the Ryo I was saving for Ichiraku's month end blow out"

Patting Naruto's head gingerly, Ranma allowed a geniune smile to appear on his face as he roughed up his hair a bit "That's very kind of you Naruto-kun, however the money we use here is totally different from what you use there." He stopped for a moment, before grinning "Let me see one of your coins Naruto" Seeing him hesitate, Ranma grinned his cocky grin again "I have an idea that might get us some cash"

Handing over a couple coins, Naruto placed his wallet back into his pockets, frowning a bit "Ranma-neechan,... we're going to be okay,.. right?"

Anko released Ranma from her hold, before wrapping her arms around Naruto's body, holding him gently "We're going to be fine Naruto. If all else fails, we hunt for our food. Kami knows we're good at that"

Ranma blinked at Anko before thinking -Anko,... would make a very good mother- he blushed slightly before clearing his throat, more to banish the blush, but got their attention all the same "I'll be back again guys" 

Tsunade watched Ranma walked back into the bank, a frown on her lips -Should I tell him about the aura I felt?- she was thinking for so long that Kiba was staring at her in a worried fashion "W-What?"

Tilting his head slightly as Akamaru popped his head up from inside his jacket, Kiba grinned "You blanked out there for a minute,... what were you thinking about?"

Blushing at being caught so unaware, Tsunade placed her hand on Kiba's shoulder "Nothing that a child should worry about" Seeing him about to burst a blood vessel in anger, Tsunade giggled a bit "Sorry Kiba-kun, but a woman has to have her secrets"

Ankos glanced at Tsunade for a moment, before grinning to herself from her new perch -So Tsuna-chan is worried huh,... this oughta get her to loosen up- Placing her chin on top of Naruto's head, Anko tilted her head to the side "Is it that time of the month already Tsuna-chan?"

Blinking at the question for a second, Tsunade then gripped Kiba's shoulder tightly, causing the boy to gasp in pain as he fell to one knee, his face showing utter pain "WHAT DID YOU SAY SNAKE WOMAN!"

Grinning as she seemed back to her loud self, Anko jumped from Naruto, so he wouldn't get in the middle of the fight, and took a loose stance "BRING IT ON GOLDEN OLDY!"

They both stopped and blushed when they took notice of Ranma, who had coughed to get their attention, standing in front of the bank, his arms crossed "Are you two quite done? Because your drawing attention to yourselves"

Anko looked around them and blushed a little more as everyone was staring at them with wide eyes -Shit,... when did they start looking- she giggled lightly at their predicament, more to ease the tension than to laugh, before taking her place next to Ranma "S-So,... did you get some cash?"

Grinning at her obvious discomfort at the situation, Ranma slung his arm over Anko's shoulder and walked next to Tsunade, taking her hand into his own "Yeah,... appaerntly your coins are considered rare, considering they never existed. So for each coin I gave them, we got seventy thousand yen. So all together we got more than enough to find a hotel and eat for a few days, weeks at the most." He gave Naruto a wide grin and, after letting go of Tsunade's hand for a second, ruffled his hair playfully "Thanks for saving us Naruto,... if we ever get back to Konoha, I'll do a S ranked mission and give you all the money for it" 

Both Naruto and Kiba froze at that sentence, before glancing at eat other, their thoughts the same -If we ever get back?- before following Ranma as they walked down the street.

TO BE CONTINUED-----------------

Yeah,... I don't know what I was trying to do with the thug antagonizing Anko,... but I think it was more filler. After all, Naruto isn't Naruto without filler

That being said,... sorry about the size,... but I rather put it out there with LESS content, than to leave you all thinking I'm not updating anymore. I just hit a minor writer's block (where I find reading more interesting than writing)

Next Chapter -

"Anko here. Next time on The Terrible Trio,... what a stupid name,... Me, Tsunade, Ranma, Kiba and Naruto find ourselves in a high end hotel at the curtosy of the emperor himself. It takes some doing, but Ranma gets us passports to travel toward a place called China,..." Fiddling with a Kunai, Anko stood up and glared "What the hell kind of place is this,... There are no other ninjas in the world!" She blinked before staring at something in a nearby tree "Oh wait, there's one!"

A man stepped out from a store front and stared at Anko with a open mouth "My purple haired angel! I WILL DATE WITH THEE!"

Screaming at the top of her lungs, Anko proves just how repulsive Kuno truly is "GET AWAY YOU FREAK! AND PULL UP YOUR PANTS!"


End file.
